Outsider Stories: Remnant's Vengeance
by HunterOrion15
Summary: You know, I've heard of people dying and getting reincarnated, but I never thought I'd experience it. Now thanks to a guardian angel who is a massive troll, I'm in a world full of monsters wanting to tear me limb from limb, terrorists with nobody to stop them, and naive teenagers with superpowers. Cancelled 6/11/18, Rewrite titled: Outsider Stories: The Rise of Janus
1. Origins

Outsider Stories: Remnant's Vengeance

AN: So first of all, I'd like to say thanks to Dis Lexic for giving me permission for the Outsider Concept, and thanks to you for reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or anything else besides Michael and this story.

Chapter 1: Origins

When I tried to be a hero, I ended up dying. It sucks, I'm not going to lie. So... might as well explain who exactly I am, and what happened. The name's Michael Galloway, and I have… well had a shitty life. It was all fine until my mom got cancer. Yeah… Let's uhh… moving on. So after she… passed, my dad just shut down. He ignored me after that, so I had to look out for myself. I admit that I did a few regrettable things growing up, but it taught me something important. The world didn't care about some lowly punk who lost one parent, and ignored by the other. It took a lot more to make a difference, so I tried. It ended up with me being shot.

So here's what happened: I was walking down the street, thankful for the small buzz I had. Suddenly, I heard a noise in the alley next to me. In my oh so infinite wisdom, I decided to investigate.

In front of me, I saw some guy threatening some girls with a knife. Shit… I can't just stand here doing nothing. Oh god I´m going to regret this. So I charged forward, barreling into the guy, knocking him and myself off our feet. I stared at the two girls and yelled "Run!" They shot off real quick, but that's where things started to go bad.

Since my attention was on the girls, I didn't notice the knife moving until it was too late. Ow…. that actually didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I slowly got up, blood coming out of the knife wound way too fast. Looks like the guy nicked something bad. I looked to see the guy was very angry at me. Well fuck you buddy. If I'm going down, I'm taking you down with me.

"So what now?¨ I asked, despite knowing the answer. "Now I get some revenge on an arrogant little shit who got in the way." The guy spat out, before slashing at me. Oh crap. While I know my way around a fight, this is not going to end well. I dodged somehow, and threw a good old fashioned right hook. My fist made contact with his face thankfully, and he staggered away, dropping the knife.

Well isn't that lucky? I picked up the knife, and inspected it. It was a little sharp, but had definitely seen better days. What was I doing again? Oh right! Dealing with some asshole. Speaking of which, said asshole was charging at me again. Thinking fast and thanking somebody for those knife lessons, I quickly rammed the blade into the guy's gut, before ripping it out and slashing him twice across the chest. He didn't have time to react before I jammed the knife right into his chest, definitely hitting vital. He dropped like a sack of bricks, and I stood victorious. Yay for me.

That's when I heard "Freeze! Police! Hands in the air now!¨ I turned around, forgetting the knife in my hand. "Whoa hey officers! This is all just a misunderstanding-" I didn't get to finish my sentence; however, since the officer, who was a rookie, as I did know the senior cops, shot. Damn he was a rookie, because he shot me like seven times. I fell back, darkness slowly overtaking me, my last thoughts being 'So this is what I get for playing hero. Fuck.'

AN: So... love it, hate it? Feel free to leave a comment. Any reviews are appreciated.


	2. Rebirth

Chapter 2: Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. That honor belongs to Rooster Teeth. I only own Michael, and even that's pushing it.

You know, when I died, I was expecting the pearly gates and St. Peter staring at me, not some guy in suit who looked bored out of his mind, staring at a file in front of him, and sitting on a desk. I waited a good minute, but then it looked like the guy was legitimately falling asleep!

I cleared my throat, and the guy shot up. ¨I wasn't sleeping sir I swear! Wait a minute...¨ He stared at me.¨You aren't the boss. Why the hell are you here?" I raised an eyebrow at the man. "I died. So what's next? I know you sure as hell ain't St. Peter, and you don't know me, so where the hell am I?" The guy looked shocked at my statement, before a file flashed in front of him. Right before he took it, I saw 'Galloway' in bold letters on top. He opened the file and started reading it.

"Let's see…. Michael Galloway, age 24. Mother died when he was five, and father essentially neglected him. Huh" At this he looked at me. "You sir are an oddity. Says here you were supposed to die at 84 of a heart attack." I ignored that pang that showed up every time someone mentioned Mom. and instead focused on my so called 'fate' "Heart attack? Huh what are the chances? Well that answers one thing, but I still need answers. Who are you?" The man looked at me, a bored look on his face. This was getting old real quick.

Thankfully before I could open my mouth, he answered. "Oh I'm Dis. I'm covering for a friend, your guardian angel actually." I blinked once, then twice, them a third time. OK that's it, I don't care who in the nine hells this guy is, he's going to get it. "GUARDIAN ANGEL!? Well this guy's been doing a pretty shitty job if that's the case! Where was he? Huh? Where was he when I lost my mom? When dad just ignored me? When I fought and bled in the streets? I don't care who the hell you are, I want answers and I want them now-" I stopped talking as some kid of force constricted around my throat.

Dis was still looking at me bored, as if he didn't even hear me. He continued on. "Yes yes, woe is you and all that good stuff. Look, I don't really even care right now so I'm just going to do you a solid OK?" I still couldn't speak but I nodded. Dis picked up... something. Was that a wheel? It was. There were names on it, some I recognized, some I didn't. I heard Dis mutter "OK. where to send you? DC's already got enough bad asses as it is, Frank would eat you alive if I sent you to Marvel." My head was spinning. The hell was he talking about? It looked like he could read my mind because he answered.

"Well I can't send you back home because you're already six feet under, and I'm bored so I'm sending you somewhere else. Now I'm just going to spin this wheel and whatever it lands on is your new home, got it? Good." Then the wheel began to spin. As it started to slow down, the choices became clearer to see. Eden Prime. Reach. Albion. Skyrim. Oh god please not one of those worlds. Suddenly the wheel stopped, on a name that looked vaguely familiar: Remnant. The hell was that again?

Dis just looked disappointed. "Shame, I was hoping for Albion myself. Well good luck kid, and remember: Beware the Queen." As he said that, the pressure around my throat was gone. ""Beware the Queen'? The fuck does that even mean?" Before he could answer, I was gone, and darkness overtook me.

* * *

I woke up in some back alley with a splitting headache. "Oh man, that's the last time I drink." I staggered out of the alley, trying to find my bearings. Wherever I was, it was not New York. I looked up at the night sky, and stared at the moon. It was fine, except for the fact that it was BROKEN. Shit, so that's what he meant. Fuck me... well, good thing I caught up on RWBY when I got the chance.

AN: I just know that Dis is cackling like a madman at our poor protagonist. Until next time folks, thanks for reading!


	3. A New Life

Chapter 3: A New Life

AN: Now we start off Michael's second chance. Quick warning, it's a slow burn, but once the action kicks off, be ready.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY in any way, shape or form.

Ok, got to keep calm. Time to take note of what I have, let's see: phone: useless, watch: broken, knife? I looked in my pocket, and lo and behold, the knife I… acquired earlier, was in my hand. Well that solves one problem. Next: how the hell am I going to explain my presence in this world? Suddenly something hit my head, knocking me down. "Ow! What the fuck?" I muttered as I picked up a…. brick? Well that's going to cause brain damage. Wait… there was a note attached. What the hell? I looked at the top of the note, which had 'Dis' written at the top. Greaaat. This asshole.

I started grumbling as I opened the note. It read 'Don't worry, I'm not just going to send you to another world without help. You're already in the system, and I have a place for you to stay. Go to 2634 Tower St. Look for Gunslinger Apartments and ask for Apartment 9A, there's some more stuff for you there. Good Luck and try not to die.' While still annoyed that he tried to kill me just now, I let out a breath I was holding. There went two problems thankfully.

I was just about to make my way to the address, when I noticed something shiny on the ground. I bent to pick it up, and thankfully dodged a second brick that was thrown. Ignoring Dis's attempts to kill me, I looked at what I picked up. Huh… what are the odds? A gun. Well it looks like my asshole of a guardian angels finally coming through. I picked up the second attempt to brain me and lo and behold, it was another note. 'PS, since you might kill someone out of boredom if I didn't do something, I rigged your phone to work. Thankfully, no one else will be able to access it, otherwise you're screwed.' I scowled at the note, before taking my leave.

The street was close by thankfully, and I found Gunslinger Apartments fast enough. Inside in front of the counter was an older guy, looked to be in his mid 40s. He looked up and saw me enter. His face lit up. "Welcome young man please come in." I approached him, while looking around. The place was pretty nice in all honesty, and it seemed to be in a decent state of wear.

When I reached the counter, the man stuck out his hand. "Name's Oliver, I'm the landlord. What's your name son?" I shook his hand introducing myself. "Michael Galloway, a pleasure. I was actually wondering, a friend of mine mentioned something about an Apartment 9A he loaned me, does that ring any bells?" Oliver's face lit up at the news. "Oh so you're the one with that that nice gentleman told me about. Of course, he told me to give you the key. Don't worry, rents paid for the year, so I won't ask. Just take the elevator to the 9th floor, and you'll see you room." He handed me the key, and I was gone, muttering "Appreciate it".

My apartment was extremely nice, and it was in good condition. On the bed, there was a note, and…. My mom's leather jacket. How the hell... If he touched her grave I'm going to rip him to shreds, angel or not. I opened the note, and immediately calmed down. 'This is probably the last you'll hear from me in a while. First off, calm down, the things a replica, so don't worry. Second, there's about fifty thousand lien in the closet. That's all you get, and you'll have to improvise from there. Don't spend it all in one place. Remember: no telling about the future unless you're outed (doubt it), don't die, and have fun. Not caring at all, Dis.'

Well whoop de doo he just gave me free rein to do whatever. Whelp… time to improvise. Let's see what I have in store for me. Hopefully something boring…. Shit I just jinxed it didn't I?

AN: Poor Michael. Quit giving Dis ideas for god's sake.


	4. Settling In

Chapter 4: Settling In

 _AN: Thanks for all the people following the story, it's really appreciated._

 _(11/20/2017) AN: For some reason my story didn't update, so here you go._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, only Michael._

The next morning, after a good night's rest, I decided to check over myself. Considering I was stabbed yesterday, I don't know why I didn't check earlier. I went to the mirror, taking off my shirt in the process, and I was shocked to say the least. While I was decently strong, I wasn't exactly fit to say the least. Now, it looked like someone had gotten rid of the fat and added to the muscles. I…I didn't even recognize myself.

Suddenly there was a flash of light above me, and a note floated down. I grabbed it and tore it open, hoping to find out what happened to me. 'Soooo I lied about not hearing from me. In my haste to get rid of you, I forgot to mention the fact that since I put you in Remnant, I had to do something to give you a fighting chance there. So I kinda…. tweaked around with your DNA so that you were essentially stronger, faster, and generally better than your average human. While you're not on par with a hunter, you have a better chance at surviving. Oh, and also, you have a semblance now. I won't spoil anything, but it's unique to you alone, trust me. Sadly no aura, you soul wouldn't allow it so…. don't get shot if you can help it. Dis'

I crumpled the note, and just sat down in thought. 'Fighting chance? I didn't want to get involved in anything! I just wanted to be left alone. Man, I need to clear my thoughts.' With that, I decided to head out into the city.

First things first, where in Remnant was I? I know Dis sent me here and all, but he didn't specify where, the cryptic bastard. I walked to the main shopping district, and began to look for signs of what kingdom I was in. Thankfully there was a police car that had the words 'VPD' stamped on it, so that narrowed my options. Hmm let's see, there was Vale and Vacuo, and considering the fact I wasn't hip deep in sand, it was safe to assume Vale. I'm not even going to think of timeline, so I decided to shop for the bare essentials to help me survive.

First I needed a laptop and a scroll of some kind. Considering the fact that thanks to Dis I had a nice chunk of change, I decided to go for some pricey ones. I won't bore you with the details, but suffice to say what I bought was just under military grade, so I was good there. Thankfully it only cost me ten thousand lien, so I still had some money left. I decided to make my way to one of the many clothing stores, considering the fact that what I was wearing, while not dirty, was torn and in bad shape. I entered a random place, and bought what I needed. Now instead of looking like a bum, I was wearing a navy blue tee shirt and torn jeans, and some black combat boots. Now that's better.

Now that I had a scroll, clothes, and a laptop, I thought I was set. I feel like I'm forgetting something. That's when my stomach growled. Oh right, food. I looked at my newly bought watch, and saw that it was close to 5 PM. Shit, already? Ah well. I walked down the sidewalk, looking for somewhere to eat. I eventually decided to stop at this nice little diner. I sat down, ordered a burger and a drink, and waited. I felt like someone was staring at me, so I looked around.

Sure enough, there was a… fuck I forgot I was in Remnant. I was staring at a wolf faunus, her eyes shining with curiosity. She saw that I was looking at her, so she made her way to me. Might as well be polite. "Can I help you miss…?" I waited for her to introduce herself. "Scarlet. Scarlet Wolfe." I chuckled at the irony. Scarlet smirked. "Yeah yeah, I know. Parents thought it was funny too. Say… aren't you the new guy in Gunslingers?" I raised my eyebrow. Either she lived in the building, or… "I have a friend who lives in 9C, and I heard them talk about you." Ah there it is. "Yeah, I'm in 9A. Michael Galloway" I stuck out my hand. Now Scarlet was looking at me oddly. "Michael? What, your parents decided not to name you after a color?" Shit, she's right. Thankfully, I was a master bullshitter. "Yeah, my parents were never for following the rules." Let's see if that worked. Oh thank god it did. After that little talk, me and Scarlet got to know each other a little better. Eventually it got late, so I offered my farewells and left.

After that day, my routine would be simple: Explore the city, catch up on my history, train, and meet up with Scarlet at the diner. Then something happened. A few weeks after we met, I noticed that Scarlet didn't show up. Thinking nothing of it, I sat down to eat. The next day, no Scarlet again. Okay, now I was a bit worried, but she was probably sick or something. On the third day, Scarlet was still gone. Okay something was up. I was about to sit down, when the owner approached me. "Excuse me, are you friends with that nice wolf faunus?" I didn't like the look on his face. "Yeah. Why? What happened?" The owner, who was an older gentleman that looked in his 60s, looked terrible. "I'm sorry to say, she got beaten up really bad. She's in Vale General." I paled, before racing out the door.

 _AN: For those who love a good origins story, this is where the real stuffs going to kick off. Until next time, enjoy!_


	5. Awakening

Chapter 5: Awakening

 _AN: Wow, this has to be my longest chapter yet. Hope you guys enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY at all. That honor belongs to Rooster Teeth._

I raced towards the hospital, my thoughts racing. Jesus why didn't I see this coming? I could have done something. By the time I finished, I was already in front of Vale General. I went through the doors, and straight to the front desk. The receptionist looked up at me. "Yes sir? How can I help you?" I went straight to the point. "I'm looking for a friend, Scarlet Wolfe. Is she here?" She typed in a few things, and she looked up at me sadly. "Oh, you're here for her? She's on the second floor, room 2A." I quickly thanked her, before leaving the lobby.

I managed to find her room, but I wasn't ready for what I saw. Scarlet was on the bed… but she was unconscious. She had two black eyes, a split lip, one of her legs was in a cast, hell she was barely breathing. I heard someone come up behind me and sigh. "She was far worse when she came in you know." I looked behind me to see a doctor staring sadly at Scarlet. "How bad was it doc?" I needed to know. The doctor continued. "She had at least four broken ribs, a fractured skull, someone even tried cutting off one of her ears, but we managed to save it." I was shaking, with grief or rage I didn't know. What I did know was that whoever did this was going to pay.

First I needed a name. "Doc, be honest…. who did this? I need to know." He hesitated, but the doctor finally spoke . "They call themselves the Liberated. The police can't do anything about them though." My blood boiled when he said that. "The fuck do you mean the police can't do anything?" The doctor must have expected this, because he didn't even flinch. "What I mean is that even if they get arrested, they get out in the week. Someone is obviously bribing them, so there's nothing any of us can do. I'm sorry but that's how this goes."

I looked at Scarlet, the sight infront of me reminding me of another time I was helpless: Mom. I saw her waste away, and there was nothing I could do about it. Here, it was the same helpless feeling. That's when a voice in the back of my mind spoke. ' **No… there is something you can do.** **You have been training for something haven't you? Show these cowards what we are capable of. The law stopped us in our world, but they won't stop us in this world'** You know, he's right.

I've seen injustice before, it's something that's common in the streets really. I never had a reason to step up, but I do now. I went over to Scarlet, and took her hand. "I'm sorry" I muttered, before leaving. I walked out of the hospital, my thoughts racing.

* * *

I spent the next three days finding out all I could about the Liberated. I found a warehouse they set up shop in, but I couldn't just barge in without a plan. I staked the place out for a week, making note of the one guard outside, and the seven guys that would always go in. On the last day, I was ready. Today I wore something different. I wore all black, trench coat and all, and a black ski mask. I wasn't stupid, I knew that if anyone saw my face, I was done. The little bastard guarding the door was just staring off at nothing.

' **Time to go. Use that oh so wonderful power of yours Michael'** Ah yes, the voice. You know, I should be concerned, but I wasn't really. It helped out alot, truly. Yeah, it was thanks to him I figured out my semblance, and what a badass thing it was. Basically my semblance let out some chemicals that affected my targets minds, hell it could affect my surroundings and even modify my voice. Oh that's right, I had a built in smoke screen and disguise to help out.

Anyways, the guard in front of the warehouse was still there. I dropped in behind him, silently pulling out my knife. The guy didn't even hear anything, and that was what I needed. I shoved the knife into his neck, and I grabbed him before he could make a sound. ' **Good. Now into the nothing we go my friend'** The voice was right, no turning back now.

I snuck into the warehouse, sticking to the shadows. Huh. There was a lot of equipment in here. Wonder what they had in mind. That's when I heard voices beneath me. There they were. Looks like twelve people this time. "So what do we do now? That Wolfe bitch is still alive, and we can't have that." Okay, so that makes things easier. I just found the guys that hurt her. Another person spoke up. "Look around you. We're armed enough to take on the police. It's simple, we go in, kill Wolfe and anyone that get's in our way, and get out. Easy enough."

Hmm. So that was the plan. Well hell, looks like I got here just in time. I cut the power from where I was, and put on some night vision goggles I... acquired. They were so helpless it was almost too easy. I dropped down above one guy, muffling his scream as I sliced his throat open. The others heard something however. "Hey Red, you okay?" No one answered him. "Shit! Someone's here!" By the time he realized it, I had already killed three more guys. I saw one guy trip over one of the bodies, and that's when all hell broke loose.

They started firing at random, hell they were shooting each other. This was just too good. However one got lucky, and hit me in the shoulder. Shit, forgot about the aura issue. I'll focus on that later. When the shooting stopped, another six were dead. Two left. I pulled grabbed a gun from one of the open crates, and fired. The first guy was dead, a bullet to the head usually does that. The next guy wasn't so lucky. I hit him in the knees, and he dropped down screaming. The power choose that moment to come on again. I was blinded for a second, but I ignored it, taking off the goggles.

I slowly made my way to the last guy, who was freaking out. He tried to reach for his gun, but I snapped his arm like a twig. " **Alright asshole, I'm only going to say this once, why did you attack that wolf faunus?"** He didn't answer, so I stepped on his knee, twisting my foot as I did. He screamed at me to stop, and after a bit I did. " **WHY?"** The made him talk. "She's an animal! She deserved it! Strutting around like she can walk among us _normal_ people, she's lucky she's even alive. There! Now take me in." He looked up smugly at me. "You can't kill an unarmed man can you?" Ha, this little shit thought I was a cop?

I looked him dead in the eyes. " **That's where you're wrong pal. I'm not a cop."** And with that, I grabbed a wrench that was nearby, and started to cave his skull in. After a while, I stopped. I looked around at the carnage, and I just stopped. I originally was here to keep Scarlet safe, but I found something more. Remnant had hunters to save the world, but who would save the people? That's where I came in. This is what I was meant to do.

Making up my mind, I took one of the many cars and loaded it up with as much weapons and ammo I could find. After that, I left, leaving the bodies for the cops to discover.

* * *

The next day, I made my way to the hospital for the last time. I went to Scarlet's room, only to see there was someone else there. Oh, it was her friend from 9C, Jenny. "Michael? What are you doing here?" Huh, I guess she does know my name. I held up an envelope. "I'm just here leave Scarlet something when she wakes up. Would you mind giving it to her?" Jenny nodded. "Sure. What is it?" I shrugged. "Just something to help her out. Thanks." And with that, I was gone.

I decided to give Scarlet my apartment. I already told Oliver, and it was fine with him. I cleared out everything I owned, and took off. What I was going to do…. I couldn't endanger anyone, so I had to go. I'd survive, like I always do. For now… well, looks like Remnant has someone new to take out the trash.

 _AN: And so Remnant now has to deal with someone who doesn't play by their rules. This is going to be fun. Until next time! Read, Review, and Enjoy!_


	6. Complications

Chapter Six: Complications

 _AN: Well, here you guys go. After a small hiatus for Thanksgiving, I'm back. Thanks once again to my faithful followers and to Dis for the support. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY in anyway shape or form._

It's been a few days since the warehouse massacre. After I left, I sold all the guns and ammo I didn't need, as well as the car. They were unnecessary burdens, but at least I had some money to use now. I needed a base of operations, so I bought a house near the center of Vale. It was a nice place, and it was pretty isolated, center of town notwithstanding. It was going pretty smooth, up until yesterday, I had it all figured out. Now, I'm trying to see if I can kill Dis when I get the chance.

It was going perfect. I stopped a robbery here, beat up a few assholes there, simple really. Right now I was just munching on some cereal and watching the news. It was going on in the relative decrease in crime, then suddenly 'Breaking News!' was on the screen. Oh boy, that's never good. The screen changed to show Lisa Lavender, and behind her was…. the warehouse. Oh shit.

" _This is Lisa Lavender reporting live from the scene of a slaughter that occurred here a few days previously. It appears that there was a survivor, who then told this reporter that a violent assailant, a 'Walking Nightmare' in his words exactly, attacked him and eleven other men for no reason. He also confirmed that said assailant had no discernible features they wore mask and had a disguised voice. Police have released a sketch based on the survivors report, and are warning citizens to not approach them at any cost, as they are considered armed and dangerous."_

The screen then changed to show a sketch of me in costume. Well fuck. I was planning on staying in a low profile, but this changes things. Fuck. I knew I forgot to do something. Okay deep breaths. Easy does it now. So now I have to be more discrete.

Just as I was finishing beating myself up, I looked outside my window to see something….odd. Faunus in masks. Oh fuck White Fang! Suddenly one of them spoke. I inched closer, making sure not to make a sound. Discrete or not, I had to find out what they were talking about.

"So what's going on about tonight? Has the meeting time changed with this vigilante and all?" The other one bristled in annoyance before speaking.

"Of course the meeting hasn't changed. The shipment just came in. Straight from Atlas, they said. With what we just stole, the humans won't know what hit them. Besides, what do we have to worry about? It's just a human killing other humans. Ignore it."

Oh this was going to be good. The two parted ways, slipping off their masks as they did. I decided to follow one of them, because I had to know what they managed to steal so I could take it. What? I'm a badass lone wolf vigilante, but one: I have little to no funds and the ones I do have are to pay for other necessities. Two: There is no way in hell that I'm going to give the White Fang ANY advantages over me. But I digress.

So I spent the better part of the day tailing this guy, and boy was I waiting to punch his teeth in. This guy just hated humans, and went after every opportunity to insult them or to start a fight. I even had to step in a few times, getting a black eye in the process. I ignored it and continued on.

* * *

So it was now…. 8:30 at night, and I was at standing above about…. hmmm let's see, seventeen grunts, plus the two sentries I just killed. Oh shit, talking. Let's here shall we?

One of the grunts must have been in charge because the minute he stood up, everyone shut up. That must have been his que because he started talking, and surprise surprise, it was asshole number two from earlier.

"Brothers. I have gathered you all here because today, we finally take the fight to the humans. In this container," at this he gestured to the big box he was standing on top of, "Is technology stolen from Atlas. With this, one chosen member will be able to combat the Hunters and Huntresses themselves." Oh joy. So what is it? Super weapon? Oh oh I know! Power armor! Whatever that is, it's going to be mine soon.

' **Hmm. You may be onto something Michael. Look, the box is opening.'** Thanks voice! Huh, what should I call you? ' **Name later, steal now'** Steal is such a nasty word, I prefer acquire. Anyway, let's see what was in the…. HOLY SHIT IT IS ARMOR!

It was gorgeous. It reminded me of The Arkham Knight's armor, but at the same time it was completely different. It was all white, with the White Fang logo right in the center. (Mental Note: Change that as soon as possible) The gauntlets were awesome, one being bulkier than the other for some reason, and the helmet, oh the helmet. It was blood red, with opaque glass that seemed to shield the wearer's identity. The armor itself seemed to be much more, just better in general than Jason's ever was.

Huh, the guy was still talking. Well so as not to bore you with the details, the suit basically made the user on par with the trainee hunters and huntresses. Oh this was going to rock. Thinking, or rather not thinking, anyway, I decided now was the time to strike. I burst through the skylight Batman style, and landed on some shipping containers in front of everyone.

Time for some good old fashioned intimidation. " **Sorry folks, but I'm going to have to ask you to give up the armor. If you don't well… let's not go down that street shall we?"**

Even with the masks, I could _feel_ the incredulous stares I was getting. Then everyone started laughing. Finally, one of the Fang members spoke up."Did you honestly think that you could just walk in here, and demand that we give up? You really must be an idiot."

I sighed. Okay, let the records show I _attempted_ diplomacy. As Judge Dredd would say, "Diplomacy failed". " **You know what? Fuck it."** With that, before any of them could react, I killed four of them. Man I love being able quickdraw. I lept of the container and dove behind some conveniently placed boxes. While I waited for the idiots to finish wasting their ammo, I looked to my left, and by god I almost fainted in joy.

Staring me right in the face, I was looking at Remnant's version of the beautiful M134, aka the Minigun. Soon I heard the tell tale clicking of empty guns, and beneath my mask I was grinning like a madman. I called out " **My turn!"** and dove out of cover, Minigun in hand. JESUS CHRIST this thing was heavy. Okay, just pull the trigger and OH SHIT! I let loose a small burst of rounds, and that small burst just tore through nine of the grunts.

My victory was short lived however, as one of the grunts had ammo apparently. OW! Yep, there goes the left shoulder, and I'm pretty sure there's a hole somewhere in my gut. I dove back into cover, dropping the Minigun as I did, rather quickly.

Okay, so that's thirteen dead, and four left. I peeked out from my cover, and saw three guys charging at me with… swords. Right, Remnant. Thankfully I happened to be behind the crate with all the guns, because there was a shotgun lying right next to me. Huh what are the odds? Fully loaded.

I did some very well timed blind firing, hitting two of them by the sounds of it. I racked the shotgun again, and rolled out of cover. I aimed right at the last grunt, who froze in terror. " **Boom."** Yeah yeah, I couldn't resist. After he was dead, I stood up. Well that was easier than I thought- OW SON OF A BITCH! And now there was a sword sticking through my chest. The owner of said sword ripped it out, causing some blood to fly. I looked behind me to see…. Fuck I knew I forgot someone. Looks like Leader was still alive, and boy was he pissed.

"I'm going to enjoy this, human!" He spat out, swinging the sword at me again. I ducked under. Yeah no way in hell was I losing to this guy. I discreetly pulled a knife from my waist, and thrusted it into his heart. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Alright, now that everyone was dead, loot time! So thankfully there was a van with no recognizable symbols that I could use, so I started to take stock. Let's see: Minigun, mine. Shotgun, mine. Armor? Obviously mine. Random assortment of weapons, mine. Alright looks like I'm set. I got into the van and drove off back home.

* * *

So now that I was home, I could sit back and relax. That's when fate decided to say 'Fuck you', because I just realized that I still had untreated wounds. Oh fuck. Room…. spinning, getting…. dark. Well, I figured I die again, but not this soon dammit! I feel, my breathing getting shallow. Right before I blacked out, I saw a pair of eyes staring down at me. Oh this would be fun.

 _AN: Poor Michael. Well lets see just who's attention he got. Who is it? I know, but that would be telling. Until next time, Read, Review, and Enjoy!_


	7. Interrogation

Chapter 7: Interrogation

 _AN: So once again thank you to all you awesome people for following this lowly author. Now we get to a rather interesting conversation. Also there is a mention of rape so be warned, however small it is._

I woke up rather groggily. Fuck , what truck hit me? I tried to move but realized I was chained up. Well shit. I tried to figure out where I was, but sadly I had a sack over my head. That's when I heard a soft voice speak.

"So, you're finally awake. I guess I got to you just in time. You lost quite a bit of blood when you left the warehouse. Of course, the two gunshots and the stab wound didn't help."

Oh shit. I recognized that voice. My worries were confirmed when the sack was ripped off, and I saw Blake Belladonna staring down at me with a…. very pissed off look in her eyes. Wellll shit. What are the odds that Blake saw that little adventure? Well, time to play ignorant vigilante. "You know, I've always had dreams that started like this, so I have to ask, what exactly did I do?"

I was expecting a lot of things, but a blow to the head was not one of them. Oh this is going to end well. She really looked pissed now. Well time to improvise.

"I'm asking the questions here. Why did you kill those faunus in the warehouse? What did they do to deserve it?" She almost hissed out. Shit, she's still with the White Fang by the looks of it. Oh well, that confirms at least part of when I arrived.

I decided to play along, besides who knows what I would find out? "Never start with the head girl, the victim always gets all fuzzy. Really hard to interrogate like that you know." Oh yeah, I just went there. Besides, this was the perfect opportunity. She hit me again. Okay this was getting old real quick. "Fine, fine, I'll answer. They shot at me first, alright? I was defending myself."

This was clearly not the answer Blake was expecting, because she just stood there in shock. " 'Self defense?!' That's what that was? You butchered them! They didn't do anything to you and you slaughtered them! They were innocent!"

Oh you have to be kidding me. Greeeat, she still believes the Fang is right. Well time to play devil's advocate and show her she's wrong. "Really? 'Innocent?' Oh sure, like they were all little angels, I bet you don't know what some of them did, do you? Let's start off with the one in charge shall we? Ethan Talbot, wanted for the murder of a human/ faunus family by way of burning the house down with them in it. Jack Greene, wanted for the rape of a seventeen year old girl. Need I go on?"

I was just waiting for another blow, but none came. Oh shit, I think I fucked up. I looked over to Blake, and saw she was silently crying. Fuck. **'Perhaps you were too harsh on her Michael. Remember that the White Fang is all she knows.'** Shit he's right. "Whoa now, no need for that. Look, it's obvious that you didn't know, and I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but you have to realize, not everyone's a saint. Look let's just start over. I'm Michael. And you are?" That's when I realized what I just said. I fucking suck at remaining anonymous.

That cheered her up a bit, but not a lot. Hey, progress am I right? "Blake. So you're obviously the vigilante that everyone in Vale and their mother are talking about. Why did you tell me your name?"

Well shit, I had to be honest with her. Well, already crossed that bridge, might as well continue. "Well seeing that you didn't just let me bleed out on my floor is one thing, but the fact that you had the decency to dress my wounds means I can give you the benefit of the doubt."

That's when the chains wrapped around my arms fell. Huh, that actually worked. ( Note to self, keep on improvising because it actually works…. somehow.) I massaged my wrists a bit before standing up. "So, that it? You just gonna leave?"

She shrugged. "I don't know actually. I already left the White Fang, but then I saw what happened so I followed you here. I'm probably going to stay at one of the shelters until then."

I blinked. Wait, she already left the Fang? Ah shit I'm going to regret this next part. "Wait, what do you mean until then? And seriously? A shelter? Why the hell would you stay there?" Fuck, I guess there are some things Rooster Teeth didn't exactly explain, but this was new. And here comes the regret. "Look, the shelters here are shitty at best, so… you can crash here if you want. I mean, I do have a second bedroom so-" I got cut off as Blake crashed into me, hugging me tightly. Ohh boy, I just offered to let a hormonal…. And now I have another question to answer.

Amidst the rapid thank yous I was getting, I had to ask. "Sooo… probably going insert my foot into my my mouth here but how old are you again Blake?" I swear I could hear Voice facepalm. She recovered rather quickly. "... Sixteen. I turn Seventeen soon though." Okay then. I just offered a hormonal sixteen year old girl refuge until she goes to Beacon. This is going to end well.

I just had to make sure though. "Please tell me you have a plan on what to do because I can't watch out for you forever you know." Please say Beacon, please for the love of god say Beacon. Thankfully she couldn't see I was about to drop dead when she answered.

"Don't worry, I'm going to Beacon in about five months." FIVE MONTHS? Shit, I am early aren't I? Okay sweet, now I can officially build up my rep.

"Alright then. So that settles it. Bedroom over there is yours, and please stay out of mine." I managed to pry myself away from her surprisingly strong grip. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep, cause I'm pretty sure that I'm about to drop from exhaustion." With that, I walked off to my room, where I barely made it to my bed before dropping like a brick. This was going to be a long five months.

 _AN: So yeah, long chapters equal action, while short equal exposition. Sorry. While I know that Blake may seem OOC here, I have a few explanations for that. One, this is when she just left the White Fang, so her state of mind is fragile to say the least. And two: she just saw somebody needlessly attack an organization she was very close with. So there. Thanks again for reading, and remember, Review and Enjoy!_


	8. Adjusting

Chapter 8: Adjusting

 _AN: SO yeah, updates are going to be a bit random from here on out, because of school, so just be ready whenever. Once again thanks to everyone who's supporting me!_

So after recovering from both the _second_ warehouse massacre, and the subsequent surprise interrogation by Blake Belladonna, I was finally ready to start fixing up the amazing armor. First and foremost, I needed some music to work to. Considering that almost none of the bands I knew probably didn't exist on Remnant, and the fact that Blake was in the next room, I just pulled out my scroll and went through the Jeff Williams music I had, because surprise surprise, he existed on Remnant apparently. I just decided to hit shuffle, and then it was straight to work.

First things first, the White Fang symbol. I really don't want it to look like I was supporting them, because that was a target I did NOT need. So after taking that off, somehow, I put a new symbol in it's place. After a long, looooong debate, I decided to put Alex Mercer's symbol from Prototype. I figured why not? If Mercer can inspire fear with that symbol, so can I dammit! ….Anyway, after that, I changed up the color a bit, meaning I changed it completely. The white as replaced with black, and I decided to add some blue highlights on the sides. Nightwing much? Probably, but I digress.

So after all that, I finally decided to put the armor on. So apparently there's a type of… body suit that you're supposed to wear along with the armor. Well alright then. Thankfully i already had the pants on, and was in the process of putting on the torso portion when Blake came into the room. Well I did say keep out of the my _bedroom_ , not the little workshop room I was currently in. Anyway, she was looking at some sort of menu, and didn't even see me until it was too late, well for her at least.

"Hey Michael, you've been in here since 8 in the morning and it's already 2, so I was wondering if-" She shut up really fast as she looked up. Oh boy, this was awkward. Her face was blazing red, and she was trying to comprehend what she saw. Riiiigghhht, sixteen year old. I coughed slightly, and that broke her focus. Right happened next was just too funny.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know" She shot out, before shooting out of the room. Oh well that's just perfect. I'm pretty sure that Dis is fucking with me right now. Whatever. I _was_ hungry though.

"Hey just order me whatever thanks!" I called out. What? I wasn't going to go out there and embarrass her even more. I shook my head, quickly putting the torso portion on. Now comes the fun part. I quickly put on the armor, saving the helmet for last, because first I had to see what I looked like. HOLY SHIT I LOOK BADASS! I was staring back at myself in the mirror, and god alive it was awesome. The suit was a perfect fit, and I'm pretty sure intimidation was going to get a whole lot easier. Now to see what the helmet did.

I quickly put the helmet on, the inside of it flashing before showing me the room. That's when something…. unexpected happened. "Well it's about time someone activated me, what took you so long?" Ohhhhh shit. That wasn't supposed to happen. I jumped up, in shock or fright…. probably both. The first thing that ran through my mind was 'Oh great, a really advanced suit companion' but that didn't sound right, because the voice sounded too…. human. That's when it finally dawned on me what I just heard. Oh fuck me, the suit has an AI. That's when I heard the voice again.

"Helllllooooo? Anyone home?... Can you please say something?" Well shit, I feel like an asshole now. "Uhm… Hello?" What? It's the best I can do right now. Apparently that was enough for the… woman I should say.

"Finally! I was worried you were a mute for a while there. Wait a minute, where are we? This isn't Atlas." Oh shit. How do you explain that you just finished liberating a surprisingly awesome suit of armor from a group of extremely radical terrorists, only to find an AI inside it? Okay Michael, improvise. "So, I uh….. rescued you. Don't freak out. Please?" Shit. That was weak. Suddenly the helmet started to short circuit, and I could hear the AI… alright, now I have to think of a name for her. Unless she already has a name. Where was I? Oh right, an AI freaking out. Ok, now the suit was starting to hurt. "Wait! Like I said, I _helped_ you. Can you hear me out?

There was silence, and then a small sigh. "Alright, I'm calm now. Sorry about that. Let's start over. My name is Aurora, and this is…. Well my home. Who are you?" Oh boy. Well at least I have something to call her now. Alright, might as well be honest with her. "My name is Michael Galloway, and Aurora was it? Do I have a story to tell you." This was going to be fun.

* * *

So after that little exposition dump, and many freakouts from Aurora, we finally managed to make it to now. Everything was silent, and then she finally spoke.

"So you're telling me that my suit was stolen by White Fang members, all of which you proceeded to kill, not to mention the fact that you are a wanted vigilante that has taken Vale by storm?" Wow, she was blunt. "Pretty much, yeah." I wonder if this is all Dis's doing, but I doubt it. Pretty sure fate hates me, but I digress. Oh shit, Aurora's talking again. "This is probably going against all my protocols, but how can I help?" I blinked. Was not expecting that question. Suddenly, something pricked the back of my head. The hell was that? 'Oh don't be a baby, I just implanted my chip in the back of your head. Trust me this is a far easier way to communicate.' Oh god. Oh my god. I have an AI in the back of my head. Why does fate hate me?

 _AN: So yeah, Michael really doesn't have the best of luck does he? My main explanation is that Dis is a massive troll, as stated in the summary, and will do anything for a quick laugh. So until next time, read, review, and enjoy!_


	9. Mistakes and Consequences

Chapter 9: Mistakes and Consequences

 _AN: So, chapter 9, and we already have over 2000 views! Damn, did not expect that. Thanks for everyone following the adventures of this poor bastard. Enjoy!_

So after Aurora blindsided me with that little… gift, I had a lot to process. I was silent while she explained what exactly she could do. You know, the usual stuff: hacking, the ability to siphon funds from certain…. Interesting accounts, the usual stuff. I won't bore you with the details, but simply put, I had a new techie to help me out in sticky situations. So after that little conversation, I went to my room, only to find a small package of… ramen. Huh, guess Blake's avoiding me now. Ah well, win some lose some right?

So now I was in my room munching on some food, just going over some schematics that Aurora had written up. AI remember? Anyway, I could hear a knock at my door. Well here comes a conundrum. Should I tell Blake about Aurora or not? Nah, she has enough on her plate as it is. Might as well warn Aurora beforehand, but first, I had to buy some time. I called out "I'll be there in a minute!" before beginning to mutter "Hey Aurora, is there any non speaking communications you have available?"

I felt a sort of prick in the back of my neck. I was about to start swearing when I heard her speak…. In my mind. Oh shit.

"Yeah, there is a way to speak. It's this really awesome thing called 'Nano Communication'. Dr. Polendina created it, and let me tell you, it is AWESOME. So now, all you have to do is think, and boom." Alright then, this is going to WAIT…. Did she just NANO COMMUNICATIONS?! Oh great, I'm having Metal Gear Solid 2 flashbacks. Great, now I'm having headaches. Whatever. So I tried it.

I thought 'So something like this then?' That's when I hear in the back of my head, oh boy this is going to take some getting used to.

'Precisely! Oh this is going to be fun. So since you asked about this, I guess you aren't going to tell that cat faunus about me?' I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Funny enough this entire little conversation didn't even take that long. What was I doing again? Oh right, Blake was at my door.

So I got up, making my way to my door. I opened it to see Blake looking at anything but me. I sighed, this was going to be awkward for someone, probably not me…. I hope. Whatever, might as well start this train wreck. "So, about earlier. Look, just knock next time okay?" She just nodded, still not looking at me. I swear I could hear Aurora chuckling, 'Yeah, yeah laugh it up'

I shook my head, whatever. "So anyway, thanks for getting lunch. Look hope you don't mind, but I have some plans I was looking at, so unless you needed something else…?" She didn't say anything for a little bit, but then I saw a gleam in her eyes that told me something was going to happen. Finally she spoke.

"I need your help with something." Oh shit, this is going to be great. She continued. "There's someone who I found illegally supplying the White Fang, in fact they were the people who supplied the ones at the warehouse. His name is Harry Silver, and he's a senator in Vale. I know where he is, so I figured I could help you questioning him." I blinked once, then again. It took me a moment to comprehend what exactly Blake just said. I raised a hand, and while I was calm outside, I was freaking out on the inside,

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a damn minute!" She flinched a little, so I calmed down. "So you're telling me that there is a very influential politician supplying the Fang, and you want ME, wearing a walking felony, and trust me this armor is, to waltz into wherever he is, and question him?" She nodded. I sighed, knowing that this was stupid. I have to let her down gently.

I shook my head. "Blake, I'm not going to risk what I have right now to stop this. Look…. I've been targeting criminals that no one would give two shits about, but a politician? That's asking for trouble. I'm sorry, but the answer is no." I could see the hurt in her eyes, but I was right. Damned if I do, damned if I don't.

"You… coward! How can you just stand by and let this happen? How can you allow this.. this monster profit off of the suffering of others?" She hissed. She also slapped me a few times, but I didn't flinch. Once she stopped I looked at her and asked "You done yet?" I didn't receive an answer, and she just stormed out of the house. I didn't follow her, I'd let her walk it off. Boy, was that a mistake.

* * *

I was in the workshop, tinkering with the armor to find all of it's abilities, when Aurora spoke up. "Michael? I think something's wrong." Oh shit. I sighed, putting down a gauntlet I was holding. What happened?" I asked, getting ready for anything. She seemed… hesitant to answer, when she finally did, my blood stopped cold. "You know how Blake just stormed out? Well I put a tracker on her, and it hasn't moved at all for the last two hours. It's in the industrial districts in one of their factories, specifically the factory which is owned by one Harry Silver."

Oh god. Please don't tell me Blake did what I think she did. Aurora continued, oblivious to my freak out. "Not to mention the fact that I hacked the comms for the factory, which reported a captured intruder and heard that Sliver himself is on his way to interrogate the unknown person. Whoa, Michael your vitals just shot up, are you alright?" I didn't answer, but no I was not alright.

"Aurora, get me the layout of the building, the number of people that should be there, and information on Sliver's guard, because if I know politicians, they don't go anywhere without a guard detail." I spoke with almost no emotion. I could feel the fear coming off Aurora even as she went to work.

"Y-yeah, n-no problem. Already on it don't worry about that!" She quickly spoke. I didn't answer as I put on my armor. I would talk to Blake about running off like that later, but right now I had a factory to raid.

 _AN: Oh this is going to be good guys, trust me. Also_ _many thanks to both Guest and Thinker for the little idea regarding the politician. Hell if you guys want anything else, just message me and I'll see what I can do! Also, I set up a poll on my profile on what other stories I could focus on if I get writer's block for this one. Hopefully not but still. For now read, review, and enjoy!_


	10. Preparation

Chapter 10: Preparation

 _AN: So, first of all, thanks to all the people for following and liking this story. Now, I'd like to take the time to answer some questions/concerns:_

 _One guest was wondering if this was going to be a harem story, so I would like to clarify: Michael has problems, and it would NOT be a good idea to throw relationships into the mix. I am not good at writing fluff, and while I do enjoy the occasional harem story, it honestly is way to much work to do._

 _Another was curious about the armor, so I feel I should clarify just what exactly the armor is. While I said it_ looked _like The Arkham Knight's armor, it isn't. It's a far more advanced beast, and with a brilliant mind like Dr. Polendina's, it's going to_ very _helpful. So anyways, onto the chapter!_

Alright, the building Blake's in has 4 different entrances, and at least 7 windows I could burst. There were a few problems with that however. The one big problem was that if I went in guns blazing, Blake was going to be in major trouble. There goes that plan. I could try to forge an identity and get in that way, but those take time, a lot of which I didn't have. That's when I heard Aurora speak.

"Uhh… Michael? What's the plan?" She sounds a little worried honestly. I sighed, but then I had an idea. "Aurora, what kind of stealth capabilities does the suit have?" I asked. She waited a bit before answering. "Well, it can mask your body heat, muffle your footsteps completely, negates electronic equipment of any kind… I feel like I'm forgetting something… Oh right! The armor has 4 modes. The first mode is the most important, because it has type of camouflage system in place." Wait a minute… you have gotta be shitting me.

Aurora continued. " The suit alters its outer surface through the use of a crystalline generation, capable of fully absorbing or bending incoming wave spectrums such as visible light, radio waves (Radar), and Infrared (Thermal Imaging), capable of making the user completely invisible to the human or faunus eye, leaving only a slight shimmer of air in place." I blinked. That… was awesome. I think. Whatever.

I spoke up finally. "So I can go invisible?" I swear I could hear Aurora facepalm before sighing. "Yes Michael you can go invisible." Well shit, this made infiltration a whole lot easier. So after that little bombshell of how AWESOME my suit is, me and Aurora started to write up a plan. Now came the fun part: what sort of weapons should I bring?

Now mind you, I didn't exactly have much in the terms of weapons, but it was still a lot. I ended up bringing a silenced rifle for stealth, and if things got hairy a shotgun was a good alternative. But then I had to remember the golden rule of Remnant: Everything was always something else. In my case, it would mean that everyone in that factory probably had a gun that would also turn into a sword or something.

"Now what can I use for melee?" I muttered. I swear I could hear Aurora perk up. "Oh, oh! Do me a favor, could you hold up your arm, preferably away from you?" She asked me. Oh this was going to end well. I did as she suggested. Well this feels stupid OH SHIT I HAVE A SWORD IN MY ARM! Yep, a blade shot out of… somewhere, and it was awesome.

Aurora explained it right away. "So, first and foremost, there are two swords, one on each arm, and each has a specific blade they use. They both are made of a type of metal weave generally used for Huntsman level weapons. The blade you're using right now is specifically built for slicing while the one on your other arm is built more for stabbing. So you basically have options now!"

I just gaped in awe at what I heard. This suit… by god the Fang would have been unstoppable if they got this. ' **Not the time for reminiscing. We have to help Blake.'** Voice was right. I shook my head. "Alright. Looks like I'm set. How far is the factory Aurora?"

"Oh not that far, about fifteen minutes north of here. You should probably hurry though, because it looks like Sliver's closing in, he should be getting there in about twenty minutes." My eyes widened. Shit I had to go NOW.

* * *

After running across the rooftops, I could see the factory in front of me. I activated the thermal imaging that I had. Jesus Christ, what else can this suit do? Whatever. Alright, there's about… twenty one people in the factory. There was about six grouped up in one area, with one… tied to a chair. There she is.

I quickly made my way into the factory, wondering how the hell Blake got taken down. Thankfully it was obvious. I could hear all the conversations around me. Seems all these guys were former military or PMCs. Oh great. I was finally outside the room Blake was held in, when Aurora alerted me to something.

"Michael, we have a BIG problem. Silver's here, and he brought about fifteen guys in his detail." I shrugged. 'So? It's his guard detail. We just have to get in, get Blake, and get out.' I thought. Thank god for nanomachines.

"Sure, except for the fact that all of them are armed enough to level a small town. I'm talking LMGs, heavy duty assault rifles, even a goddamn TANK. We have to hurry NOW." She snapped at me. Shit… time to get Blake out of here.

 _AN: Yeah yeah, I know, cliffhanger amiright? I blame Dis. No offense buddy, but admit it, you love being a troll at times. Trust me, this is going to be good. Until next time, Enjoy, Read, and Review! See you guy's later!_


	11. A Different Perspective

Chapter 11: A Different Perspective

 _AN: So I closed the poll for the possible stories and the winner was drum-roll please:... Nobody voted. Well shit. Alright then, I'll just flip a coin and decide, fuck it._

 _So, this chapter is slightly different. This one is through a limited third person POV of our semi antagonist Senator Silver. Apologies if it seems rushed, but it's test week at school, and my muse is barely working as is. So enjoy!_

Harry Silver had prided himself in never being worried about much. He had it all set: born from a wealthy family, naturally charismatic, and even a successful businessman, politics aside. Hell, his company Silver Armaments was booming at the moment, and he was on his way to a press meeting that could change his company for the better. Then it all started going down hill about 3 weeks ago.

It all started with those Liberated idiots. It was going perfect. He had them causing chaos and mayhem, and if they ever got caught, bailing them out. The chaos got him more deals and even better money. Then those morons decided to attack the wrong person, and they payed for it dearly. Of the dozen or more men at that warehouse, only one survived, and he was still slightly traumatized. Worse yet, this mysterious attacker had even managed to steal so much weapons and ammo, that his investment in The Liberated was near worthless now.

At least his people in the White Fang were competent. Then they were too slaughtered. Silver didn't know how, but the same man who attacked The Liberated had managed to wipe the animals out as well, if security footage was anything to go he did care about was that suit. That damn thing was the bane of his existence. It took him weeks to find it in the first place, and even longer to acquire it. And those idiots just let it get taken by some low level punk. Did they not know the repercussions of their actions?

Nevertheless, Silver still had managed to keep his cool. Despite his hatred for the man, Silver had to admit that Polendina knew what he was doing. The suit was something else entirely, and there was even a strange algorithm that his people were still trying to crack in the suit.

When it was stolen, Silver nearly had the man who told him killed out of anger, but he managed to calm himself. Now he was on his way to introduce members of the press and his board members the newest breakthrough his people made. That's when the third headache happened.

Somehow, a faunus girl had managed to break into the factory he was currently heading to. The only reason he was concerned about this was because his scientists had alerted him that the suit was now active, and in close proximity to the factory. This was why he had a small army escorting him there. Was it overkill? Perhaps, but Silver wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

Silver was finally at the factory. Had he looked up, he would have noticed the slight shimmer above him. Sadly for him at least, he didn't. Silver was thankful that his men were at least competent, so he doubted that this mysterious attacker would show up.

Everything was going perfect. After he was done with this conference, he'd find out what exactly the girl knew. Whether she knew anything or not was relevant, but it didn't change her fate. She had broken in to his most protected factory, and it was a miracle that she hadn't found anything of value before she was caught. When he was done with her, she would die, simple enough. There was just far too many secrets, and Silver wouldn't take any risks. It would be one of the last mistakes Harry Silver would make in his life.

 _AN: So here we are. Now Silver has entered the building, thankfully unaware of our badass protagonist. The confrontation is edging closer I can assure. Apologies if you were expecting action in this chapter. Oh and one last thing, to the wonderful reviewer Thinker and to any other people with ideas for the story: Please if you have any thoughts or ideas, could you message them to me? If you put them in the reviews and I use them, it leaves no anticipation for those awesome followers who go through said reviews. Sp until next time, read, review and enjoy!_


	12. Spotlight

Chapter 12: Spotlight

 _AN: So, the moment we've all been waiting for! Hopefully this chapter lives up to the hype. Probably not but still. Enjoy!_

I was outside the room, my mind racing. Shit, I really didn't plan this through. Alright, time to plan this out. Piss poor timing, but still. 'Aurora, is there any significant power sources nearby?' She took only seconds to answer.

"Yep. Only one problem though. If you plan to cut the power, you're sealing the room in front of you off, cause the doors electronic." Well shit, got to save Blake first then. Alright then, now all I have to do is- "Michael move!" Aurora shouted in my head. Oh shit. I cloaked quickly, and sidestepped out of the way as a guard peeked out of the room. What are the chances?

Slipping quickly into the room, the sight in front of me was expected, yet still unnerving. There was Blake, near unconscious and tied to a chair, with quite a few bruises on her face and surrounded by four guards all of which were definitely ex military. I heard the guard behind me speak. "Coast is clear. Let's do this." That… wasn't a good sign. Then I noticed something disturbing: all the guards were leering at Blake. Oh fuck no.

Then one of them confirmed my fears when he spoke. "Mr. Silver's going to be busy for the next hour, so why don't we have a little fun with our captive." Blake's eyes widened in genuine fear as she tried to move away. The biggest guard made a move to grab her, and I snapped.

The sword on my armed unsheathed quickly, and I bolted across the room, disengaging my cloak as I did. I quickly reached the guard and sliced his forearm off. Yes off, as in the sword went through flesh AND bone. HOLY SHIT this thing is awesome! I shook off my excitement quickly, and charged forward at another guard, only to get clotheslined as I did. Ow. The guard that attacked me had a conveniently placed sledgehammer raised above his head, ready to cave mine in. I hear a third ready his weapon just as the man brought the hammer down, and I knew I had to react fast.

That's when everything just… slowed down. It was weird. One minute everything was high speed, the next it looks like everyone's underwater. I quickly shot up, and everything went back to normal speed. The sledge impacted the place I was previously, and the guard didn't have time to react as I grabbed him by the neck to use as a human shield. That was way too close for comfort. Anyway, as the body I currently held in front of me was riddled with bullets, I quickly brought up my rifle.

What? I couldn't use the shotgun, not with Blake in range as well. As I was saying, I brought up the rifle, quickly taking aim and firing at the closest guard to me. Whoa… did not know a person's head could explode like that. Anyway, that was three down where was the other two? OW SON OF A BITCH! Yep, knife to the gut, surprise surprise. The quickly turned to the guy that just stabbed me, dodging out of the way of another attack. Since this was away from Blake, I dropped the rifle and brought the shotgun up.

So now that that guy was finished, where was the last one? My question was quickly answered as I turned around to see Blake with a sword at her neck. Yep. Well shit. The asshole had the nerve to sneer at me.

"Alright buddy, drop the gun or the girl gets it." He spat. When I didn't move, he put the blade closer. "Believe me I'll do it!" I could see he was nervous. Ha, some soldier boy. 'Michael, raise your arm up.' Aurora told me. I could guess what would happen, but I had to put in one comeback before that.

" **I believe you."** I said, and raised my arm. The sword shot out of its compartment, sailing through the air and finding purchase in the man's skull.

I let out a sigh of relief. Wait, something just occurred to me. 'Uhh Aurora? Were there cameras in here by chance?' I thought. She just burst out laughing. After a few moments, she finally answered.

"Of course there were cameras! While you were going all Spruce Willis, I was putting all of them on loopback feeds. Thankfully this room is pretty sealed, so no one heard that little fight right now." Oh thank god. Oh shit, forgot about Blake.

I walked over to her. Christ she was a mess. "Blake." I muttered softly. She flinched away from me, as if I would hurt her. While that did sting, I ignored that, instead freeing her and pulling her into a hug. That's when she started crying. Oh boy, I'm never good with crying.

She blurted out "I… I-I'm sorry… I wasn't-" I quickly shushed her. "You don't have to apologize. That was reckless, and we can talk about that later." That's when something flashed on my HUD. Oh, did I forget to mention my helmet had one? Anyway, Aurora was digging through the files of this place, and just put up something important. For one, both groups of assholes I had killed in the previous weeks were funded by Silver. And two, apparently there were a few 'classified' projects he was working on above us.

While I knew about the White Fang, The Liberated was a surprise. Then there was the tech on the floor above us. Christ with that they could attack Beacon already. And he was planning to give this stuff to the Fang?

First things first, I had to get Blake out of here. "Blake, I know you want to help, but you should head back home." I said. She looked like she was about to argue, but I interrupted her. "No, listen. I'm here now. You're hurt. Go back. I'm going to finish this." She hesitated, but relented. I guided her out of the room, showing her how I got into the building in the first place. With that, and one last glance at me, she was gone.

* * *

Alright, first and foremost: time to find Silver. 'Aurora, can you tell me Silver's location right now?' Instead of answering, she pulled up a map of the factory.

Damn, she doesn't mess around does she? Anyway, besides the five dead guys in that other room, there were thirty two people in the building, with about sixteen grouped up in one are. Silver was obviously the one in the middle of that group, so I had a marker put on him. God this suit was badass. Anyway, what else does this asshole have hidden in here?

'Aurora does Silver have any… confidential projects hidden here?' She took about four seconds to answer. "Yep. What do you want to know about? We have the Ascendant project, the Fury project and so on." Ascendant project? The hell was that. 'Uhh… Ascendant… I guess.' She instantly went all scientific on me. Oh boy.

"Ascendant is a Heavy Urban Combat Mech. Ascendant has a basic frame with a center torso cockpit. It is armed with a rotary autocannon in each arm and a heavy railgun on the right shoulder. The railgun itself has been in development for sometime now, and is considered to be one of a kind. Ascendant is far more powerful than the now in development Atlesian Paladin, but at the cost of extremely high power usage." She said. Damn, forgot she didn't need to breath.

That's when something occurred to me. 'He made a mech!?' I thought/shouted. Not good. You know what, fuck it. I'm going after Silver first. Get the main problem out of the way.

I was creeping along the shadows, Silver's marker getting ever so closer. I had already dealt with seven of the guards, and just finished slicing the throat of the eighth one. Silver was in the room in front of me. Hey nice, there's an opening at the top of the door. The fuck? Well, I ain't taking any chances. I scurried up through the opening, and low and behold there was Silver himself. I stared intently at the guy. This was the man who caused everything. I had the proof, now I just needed him to confess. ' **Michael. Let me take over. I can make him talk.'** Oh hey Voice! Wait, take over? ' **Yes. Let me take control of your body. I can do this.'** You know I should be concerned that a voice in my head wants to take over my body, but I'm not. Go ahead. Wait, why is it going dark? Oh shit.

* * *

Unknown POV

Hmm. I raised my hands looking at them for the first time truly. 'Whoa, this is weird.' I heard Michael say. He was right. This was odd to say the least. Michael was kind to give me control. 'This is how you feel all the time?' He asked. I might as well be truthful with him. **'Yes. All the time'** That's when I remembered we still had to deal with Silver. Ah, Harry Silver. Our target. I landed silently behind him cloaked, before speaking. " **Harry Silver."** He shot up from his chair looking around wildly.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He shouted, the terror in his eyes easy to see. That's when the tablet he was holding lit up, showing his involvement with the Liberated and the White Fang. " **I simply want to hear you say it. Confess that you helped these groups cause death and chaos."** I said, casually strolling around Silver to throw him off. The fool hesitated. " **NOW!"** I roared, my patience gone.

"Alright! I did it! I supplied the Liberated and the Fang! Just don't kill me!" He blubbered out. He was scared shitless. "Who are you?!" He screamed. Time to make my move. 'Uhh voice? What are you doing?' Michael asked me. ' **You wanted to know my name right? You're about to find out.'** I thought.

" **I? I am the terror that haunts the criminals of Vale. The thing that people like you fear."** I growled out behind him. He jumped away from my voice. I uncloaked and grabbed him by the throat. " **I am retribution. I! AM! NIGHTMARE!"**

The horror on his face was evident. "You! The man from the warehouses!" He spluttered out. I just nodded. I was about to end him when I heard the AI, Aurora, shout. "Michael wait! I couldn't hack the cameras he was facing. Uhh… say hello to the world?" She said weakly. I looked to where Silver was. Oh god, this was a press conference? And now everyone in Vale knows about me. Shit. I quickly threw Silver to the ground, knocking him out. I turned to see everyone staring at me. How the hell are we getting out of this?

 _AN: So yeah. The voices name after much deliberation is_ _Nightmare. Media's going to screw it up though, mark my words. Next time, we focus on Michael/Nightmare's escape from the factory. Also if you guys ever get bored of this story, check out my profile for a brand new one. Until next time, read, review and enjoy!_

 _AN 2: So to help out with the confusion of who Nightmare is, simply read Michael's bio for clarification. If not, I'll put it in the next chapter._


	13. Aurora

Chapter 13: Aurora

 _AN: So after a small break and constantly rewriting this story, here we are from our quirky little AI. Enjoy!_

For the first time ever, I didn't know what to do. I didn't have a plan, and my first one failed. God I overestimated herself and now one of my only friends in the world was going to pay for it.

It all started going downhill once we rescued his friend Blake. He just had to charge in without any regard for his safety. Now we were here, facing all of Vale. Suddenly his vitals shot up like they did five minutes ago, before shooting back down again. What the hell was that? He let loose a massive blast of smoke, and I activated the thermal imaging on the suit.

 **"Aurora try and find me a route to the area above. We stopped Silver, but we might as well make sure he doesn't start up business again."** Michael told me. I instantly went to work. All the routes pointed to one staircase that Michael got to in moments. After dealing with the one guard in place, we had managed to make our way to the R&D lab. Oh god it was like heaven.

I instantly went to work downloading and deleting everything. Anything physical Michael dealt with, and within minutes we were done. Sadly we weren't out of the woods yet. I instantly saw four guards about to enter the room. "Michael get down!" I said almost immediately. Michael dropped to the floor quickly, narrowly avoiding the swarm of bullets that showed up where he once was.

While Michael went to town with the idiots, I tried to figure out how to tell him I screwed up. It wasn't like I knew that the cameras for the various media sources worked differently than the ones here in the factory! This stuff here was child's play, I figured the others would be the same. Michael finished with the guards rather quickly, and there was only one thing left to do. "Hey Michael, why don't we use that mech suit that Silver has stored here?" I suggested.

I wasn't screwing this one up. While I was debating what to do, thankfully I had time to read through the manual for Ascendant, so Michael wouldn't have trouble. **"Yeah, probably would help with the tank and all."** He said. Oh right, the tank. Huh. Looks like Sliver's men called in… backup. Oh come on! Can't we have a break already? Now there was about thirty people surrounding the building. Great, screwed that up as well. Why does fate hate me so?

"Uhh, Michael? We may want to move, like right now!" I said. What else was I going to say? Michael shook his head and sighed. "What happened?" He said rather tiredly. I laughed nervously. "N-Nothing. Why? Nothings wrong. I can tell what didn't happen. Silver's men certainly didn't call in about thirty people for backup. Nope not at all." I rambled on. What? I ramble when I get nervous. I swear I could hear Michael's blood pressure rising. Also his vitals showed they were. Then he facepalmed. Hard. **"Aurora… Look, we are talking about this later alright? Let's just move."** Oh great now he's mad at me. This is so not going to end well.

* * *

So after that little… incident, we made our way to Ascendant, destroying any major weapon caches we came across. Man there was a lot of those. Anyway, just before we got to the mech we passed by a table with some weird vials. Huh, that's odd. So just out of curiosity, I scanned them. Whoa, these things had… something wrong with them. "Hey Michael?" He stopped walking and looked around.

 **"What is it?"** He said as he began to look around. If I had eyes to roll, I would. He was way too jumpy. "Look you see those vials with the blue stuff in them? Can you put a few of them in here?" I asked, popping open a compartment for hazardous materials. I mean, it was… probably safe. I think. Michael sighed again. **"Why do we need these again?"** He asked.

"So, this is one of Silver's more secretive projects, and I want a sample or two before you torch this thing. Look, I'll explain later. I promise." I instantly responded. He hesitated for a minute, then grabbed four of the twenty or so vials and stashed them away before lighting the rest of them on fire. All right, now we're talking!

So we just arrived at Ascendant, and it was badass. The railgun was sooooo awesome, and the suit itself was just so… words cannot describe what I'm feeling right now. **"Holy shit this is awesome."** Michael managed to say. Yeah, I know this was. That's when the wall to the right of us exploded, sending me and Michael flying. OH COME ON!

 _AN: Yeah I know, another cliffhanger. Trust me, I hate doing this but this is just to fun to do._


	14. Assault on The Factory

Chapter 14: Assault on the Factory

 _AN:So after that little point of view change, it's time to get back to our protagonist with the shitty luck!_ _Oh but first off, I wanted to address the concern that one viewer had: Michael does have a semblance. The voice changing and the smoke screen? His power. Sorry it that wasn't clear. Now then, onto the story!_

After Knightmare gave me control, I was semi confused. However, I could hear the last little part of what Aurora was telling him. "... Say hello to the world?" Wait what!? Oh shit, cameras. Double shit, they were all focused on me! I quickly shot out some smoke, and got the hell out of dodge. Thankfully, Aurora managed to put up the thermal imaging. So, while we had managed to deal with Silver, there was still the tech we had to deal with.

 **"Aurora try and find me a route to the area above. We stopped Silver, but we might as well make sure he doesn't start up business again."** I said, hoping she had an answer. Instantly, she managed to find me a path. Alright let's do this.

* * *

Running through the halls, cause let's face it, I just told stealth fuck you, I nearly made to the staircase, when a guard shot out around the corner. He instantly swung a knife at me, which I dodged. I kicked at his right knee shattering it. He let out a small scream, but didn't falter, stabbing at me this time. Unfortunately for him I was ready. As soon as he stabbed at me, I twisted out of the way, grabbing his arm and snapping it like a twig. This time he did scream, but I quickly silenced him. Using his knife I sliced his throat, and he went down.

* * *

Thankfully the R&D was only on the floor above us, so we quickly made it in. Holy shit this was a lot of stuff. Alright let's get to work. I could see that Aurora was at work, considering the servers started to fry up. I quickly destroyed the prototypes on the tables. Thankfully there wasn't that many, so we managed to finish rather quickly. That's when Aurora shouted. "Michael get down!" Ah shit.

I duck quickly, avoiding the rather surprising burst of assault rifle fire. I moved, activating the suit's camo as I did, Damn, these guys were still firing. I quietly got behind them, and aimed my shotgun. One went down instantly, and I moved in quickly to finish the rest, the camo falling. I snapped the neck of one, and sliced another's throat with my sword. The last guy put up a decent fight. He pulled up his sidearm, firing at me. Shit. I tried to dodge, but I wasn't fast enough. He managed to shoot a few times, but the armor took the brunt of it, thankfully. After realizing that his peashooter wasn't going to help him, the guy tried to throw a punch. I grabbed his hand, crushing it in my grip, before kicking his legs out for under him. Before he could get up, I grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall next to us with a resounding CRACK! Alright, that takes care of that.

"Hey Michael, why don't we use that mech suit that Silver has stored here?" Aurora said. She must have been thinking ahead. Smart. **"Yeah, probably would help with the tank and all."** I said. At least there wasn't anymore problems beides to the dozen or so guards. Then Aurora's voice rang out of no where. "Uhh, Michael? We may want to move, like right now!" Oh shit, just jinxed myself didn't I? I shook my head and sighed. **"What happened?"** I asked tiredly.

Aurora tried to sound calm, but she was anything but."N-Nothing. Why? Nothings wrong. I can tell what didn't happen. Silver's men certainly didn't call in about thirty people for backup. Nope not at all." And now she was freaking out, All right, somethings up. I have to talk to her later. **"Aurora… Look, we are talking about this later alright? Let's just move."**

We were almost to Ascendant when Aurora stopped me. "Hey Michael?" She said. Oh great, what now? **"What is it?"** I said, looking around, only to see some weird glowing vials with... blue liquid? "Look you see those vials with the blue stuff in them? Can you put a few of them in here?" Aurora asked. Instantly a little compartment in my suit popped open. Huh, nice. But I did have a question. **"Why do we need these** **again** **?"** I asked. "So, this is one of Silver's more secretive projects, and I want a sample or two before you torch this thing. Look, I'll explain later. I promise." I'm going to regret this, but alright. I grabbed four of the vials and set the rest on fire. Alright, time to get Ascendant.

* * *

I was staring at Ascendant. It was... god alive it was _beautiful._ **"Holy shit this is awesome."** I managed to say. I was just about to make my way to the suit when the wall to the right of me exploded. FUCK ME.

I flew into the wall opposite of me. SON OF A BITCH! Immediately the HUD flashed, showing a scan of my body. 'Broken Ribs: 2, Fractured Arm: Left, Fractured Leg: Right, Bruised Lumbar: Multiple, Concussion, Semi Internal Bleeding. Suit attempting to treat. Recommendation: Run.' Oh hardy har har. I got up, groaning as I did. I could hear Aurora in the background.

"Michael? Michael are you alright?" She called out. Ow, no loud noises please. I shook my head. MOTHERFUCKER! Big mistake. **"Yeah, I'm fine. What hit us?"** Jade didn't hesitate.

"Incoming! Get down!" She yelled. Ignoring the VERY loud noises, I dropped, barely managing to dodge the gunfire. OH COME ON! I rolled behind some crates, and readied my shotgun. I peeked out behind cover and pulled the trigger, only to have the gun click. Shit. I tossed the gun away, ducking behind cover. I thankfully still had my rifle.

 **"Aurora, can you get me a scan? How many are there?"** Instantly I saw… fifteen dots pop up, with one getting far too close. I waited behind the crates, popping my sword as I prepared to strike. The grunt managed to move five feet when I struck. I rammed the blade into the guys neck, ending him pretty quickly. Then I realized I fucked up.

"There he is! Open fire!" One of the other grunts shouted. I cursed as I ran to another area, making another smoke screen as I did. I had to get to Ascendant. Why so soon? Well I just got a little notification from the suit: WARNING ARMORED VEHICLE INBOUND. That just made me go faster. Thankfully the mech was already open, so all I had to do was get in.

Come on, come on. Almost… OW. Yep, left shoulder bullet wound. Alright I'm in! The doors shut, closing me inside. Instantly, all my limbs were clamped down. Oh boy, this reminds me a lot of the power loader from Aliens. 'Alright Michael, you just have to move, and the suit moves, got it?' Oh boy, this was going to suck. A HUD popped up, and I could suddenly see.

Alright, let's see, ammo? Yep. Railgun? Charging. Armor? Stable. Fuel? Spotty. How was I managing this? Aurora. Okay, let's see, just have to walk OKAY WE'RE MOVING! Woah this is a little, scratch that, VERY weird. Okay, one step at a time. Hey this was actually pretty easy. Suddenly, the HUD lit up as Silver's men started shooting. Okay, let's see, aim and OH SHIT. The autocannons lit up, and most of the guys were just SHREDDED.

Damn, well there goes that problem. Wait, why was the screen flashing WARNING? That's when I saw the missile. Shit. The armor took the impact, but by god that was still disorientating. The suit took aim and that guy was mist. Oh sweet, auto aim! That's when the vehicle Aurora told me about burst through the wall. Oh shit. 'Michael move! Armor or not, that thing has .50 caliber rounds!' Aurora shouted. FUCK! I managed to move, and thankfully avoided the barrage. The railgun was primed and ready, so I aimed and... HOLY SHIT. The railgun just _ripped through_ the... what was that again? Ah fuck it, the damn thing was totaled anyway.

So yeah, I love this thing. That's when everything started going downhill. The HUD flashed again, this time showing something different. WARNING SUIT ENERGY NEARLY EXPENDED SELF DESTRUCT IMMINENT. Ah fuck. "Aurora, find me somewhere isolated now!" I shouted. Civilian casualties were not what I needed on my conscience right now. Instantly a marker showed up, around three hundred feet away. I immediately moved out of factory, and ran as fast as I could. Aurora also put up a little countdown timer. Cute. "Please tell me this has an ejector seat or something?" I asked Aurora. I asked because while she choose somewhere abandoned, she chose a small canal, so I needed I way out quick.

"Of course it does. I'll set it up as soon you. Oh." She managed to say, because I was already in the water. Aurora activated the ejector, and I was out of there. I couldn't say anything because I was just screaming. In joy or terror I didn't know. Anyway, thankfully this thing had some kind of chute, cause I was floating like a butterfly. I could see the mech glowing, and then the explosion kicked in. It wasn't that large, but the mech was totaled. I was very tempted to cry, because that thing was AWESOME dammit! Whatever. I landed, and got the hell out of there. Time to head home.

* * *

I got managed to get home, thankfully over the course of the my little trip. the suit managed to heal me a bit, but it still hurt to walk. Anyway, I ripped off my helmet, tossing it onto a little recliner I had, and was limping over to my couch when I realized something wasn't right. I sat down and was about to start taking off the armor when I heard a rather jovial voice.

"Ah Mr. Galloway! It's nice to see you survived the incident at Mr. Silver's factory! I was hoping to have a chat with you young man." I turned to where the voice came from, and saw someone on the chair across from me. He was an older man who looked to be in his sixties, dressed in a lab coat, and wearing a large pair of glasses. His hair was silver and he had a small beard. But the oddest part was his left arm. It looked normal, but it was... silver. Ah shit. That's when Aurora projected herself using the suit, which surprised me, because she never mentioned she could do that. "Daddy?" She whispered. Ahhh shit.

 _AN: HAHHAHA! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! I once again blame my pal Dis Lexic, one of the best trolls I've ever known, for inspiring me to do this cliffhanger thing. Thanks buddy! This is where we're leaving off folks! Michael has come face to face with the mysterious Dr. Polendina, so let's see what happens from there shall we? Once again: Read, Review, and Enjoy! Until next time folks!_


	15. The Inventor

Chapter 15: The Inventor

 _AN: So here we are. Finally Michael comes face to face with the ever so mysterious Dr. Polendina. Let's see where this leads, shall we?_

I was staring at the doctor. In shock or nervousness I didn't know. He just smiled at Aurora. "It is so good to see you again sweetheart." He said with a smile. Oh boy, this is going to be good. "Now then Mr. Galloway, we really need to talk young man." He said to me. I raised my hand. "Doctor please, call me Michael. Mr. Galloway is my father." I said, trying to keep my calm when mentioning that bastard.

Doctor Polendina smiled. "Michael it is then. So first and foremost, words cannot express the gratitude I feel knowing that you rescued Aurora here." He said, taking my hand and shaking it. "As a father, I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter. Whatever you want, name it and it can be so." He said with absolute certainty.

I shook my head. "Doctor, I wasn't looking for any reward. In all honesty, I didn't even know that Aurora was in there. I am glad I rescued her, but if you want her back, all you need to do is ask." I said. Aurora turned to look at me, with slight worry in her eyes. I finally had a chance to look at her. I guess her preferred image looked like a teenager girl, with hair to match Yang's in length. Her entire body was a bunch of codes that glowed green. She thankfully was clothed unlike other AI's I've seen, and wore a little jumpsuit that reminded me of something out of Fallout. Her eyes were wide and full of wonder. I guess this is the first time she's actually seen me.

The doctor shook his head. "No, no I don't want her back. It appears she's made her choice to stay with you. I can respect that. I won't tell James about you either. You have my word." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what? You're not going to tell the general?" I asked. Why wouldn't he? The doctor sighed. "While I do respect James, I do know that he was planning to put Aurora into the field. I already have one daughter facing danger everyday. I'd rather have the other in a much... calmer environment so to speak." He said rather tiredly.

Well alright then. "Seems like a fair argument. Thanks for trusting me doc. Besides, I'd be lost without my little partner." I said with a grin.

The doctor smiled "If I can call you Michael, please call me Graham. While I appreciate not wanting any reward, allow me to do something for you at least." He said. I sighed, before smiling. "Go ahead then... Graham." I said with some hesitation. The doctor walked over to me, and grabbed my right arm. He did... something to it, and some kind of holographic screen lit up. Aurora floated over to us. "Ohh what are you doing? Let me see! Let me see!" She said rather excitedly.

Both me and the doc smiled. "Patience little one. I'm just going to give your friend a little help is all." He said. He did... something and suddenly the suit... reacted. It looked like thousands of tiny plates were moving at once. It was something else, truly. "What I'm doing here is making the suit better. I had it set on a beginner mode so to speak. Now it is truly yours Michael." The doctor... I mean Graham said. Really got to get used to that.

Aurora's eyes widened in joy. "Oh my god! The suit can do sooo many things now! There's climate regulation, sonar, a glide mode!?" She nearly squealed. Oh boy. I could see Graham moving to where he was previously, and he pulled out... cases? He brought them over to where I was, and set them on the sofa.

"Considering the fact that you lost some weapons at the factory, and also given the fact the ones you do have are in rather... poor condition, I took the liberty of analysing how you move in order to outfit you with something better." He said. I blinked in shock. How the hell can he know how I move? When did he get the time to do all of this?

Graham saw my shocked expression. "You must be wondering how I know all about you. It's simple really. From the time you picked up the case holding the armor, to when Aurora bonded with you, I have been getting reports sent by the suit regularly. Those reports showed me who you were based on DNA, and after that I simply investigated the other times you have operated. It was quite obvious that you were the vigilante, as it was the attack on your friend Scarlet Wolfe that supposedly drove the vigilante to commit the warehouse massacre. From there it was simple math. I didn't get where I am today by being a fool Michael." He said chuckling.

God damn, when Penny mentioned that Graham was brilliant in the show, she wasn't kidding. He opened up one of the cases, and pulled out a... holy shit. Graham was currently holding what looked to be a fucking hand cannon, with a curved blade under the barrel.

"This is one of two prototype revolvers I created. It fires .45 caliber rounds, along with the specialized dust variety, and when you press this button" At this, he gestured to a small button on the right side of the revlovers handle. "It turns into a kukri. You can still fire rounds in this form, so I would advise practicing a bit. The other gun is virtually identical, so all we have to worry about now is your primary weapon." He set the revolver down, and brought up the other case.

Holy fuck. He was currently holding a really nice looking rifle. "I noticed that you tended to use a primary and secondary weapon, so I figured I would give you something practical. This is a micro dynamic rifle, or MDR for short. It fires .308 caliber rifle rounds, so it might give you a bit of a kick. For close quarters, simply press this button right here." He showed me a button on the right side of the gun. "And it turns into a hatchet. Do keep in mind that the blade is extremely sharp, so try to avoid hitting yourself. Also, try and have constant maintenance for these." He said with a smile. He put the guns back in their cases, and put them on the side.

While he went full on presenter mode, I just gaped. Holy shit. HOLY SHIT! Dis, if this is you're doing, thanks buddy! I shook my head, trying to wrap around the fact that I had weapons to call my own now. "Why? Why go through all of this for me?" I asked, trying to figure it out myself.

Graham sighed, taking off his glasses. "Honestly? Besides saving my daughter and keeping her safe, you're doing something that needed to be done for a long time. You're cleaning up this city far more than any police or politician ever could. I want to be apart of this Michael, so if you need anything, simply call." He said.

Graham pulled out a pocket watch and sighed. "It appears I must go. James might notice if my little leave took too long. I left you a decent supply of rounds, but if you need anymore just let me know. Oh and you should know that you're friend Blake is currently asleep in the next room. I believe the poor thing took too many muscle relaxers to try and calm down. It wasn't a large dose, never fear. Until next time Michael. Goodbye Aurora." He said. With that, he was gone. Oh boy. This was a lot to take in. I took off the suit, and changed into something more comfortable, and grabbed a bottle of scotch from the fridge.

"Well, I'm going to try and drink the rest of night away Aurora. Don't bother trying to wake me up in the morning okay? Go nuts with the suit, alright?" I said, before taking a generous swing of alcohol. Time to do what I haven't done in a while: Get wasted.

 _AN: So now Michael's truly ready to take on Vale. Don't worry, no cliffhanger to deal with, and no enemies to kill for a bit. Next time we see the repercussions of Michael/Nightmares actions. Until next time, read, review and enjoy!_


	16. Aftermath

Chapter 16: Aftermath

 _AN: So now we get to the next day. Just a warning: This chapter is going to go into some... heavy stuff. I'm not the best at writing this stuff, so any critique is helpful._

I woke up with a groan. Christ what did I do? That's when I reluctantly opened my eyes, and saw the bottles surrounding me. Oh, right. I got up slowly, trying to remember what happened yesterday. Let's see: Blake captured, factory attack, exposing myself to the world, giant mech, then Aurora's dad gave me weapons. Yeah, so about right. I looked at my watch. Huh, ten in the morning? Might as well get up. Oh boy, big mistake. Alright, take it slow. I moved to the counter, trying not to fall down. So you know how surprisingly advance Remnant is? Turns out that these guys figured out a way to purge hangovers. I'm not talking about just headaches, no this cures the nausea, fatigue and all that good stuff. Yep, just pop this nifty little pill and boom, pain free morning.

I quickly downed said pill, then I tried to figure out what to do next. That's when Aurora appeared in front of me. "I guess since you learned to do that, you're going to keep this up aren't you?" I asked with a smirk. She simply rolled her eyes, before looking serious. "I thought I should let you know, your friend Blake? She's freaking out right now. I believe she's having a nightmare ." She said. Ah shit.

I instantly ran to Blake's room, and quickly opened the door. Shit. Blake was tossing and turning in her bed, and even let out a few cries. I moved over to her. "Blake. Blake wake up." I said, trying to shake her awake. It worked alright. Her eyes shot open, and she immediately punched me. Ow. I stumbled away, trying to gain my balance.

"Huh. Nice right hook there." I said, trying to ease the tension. Oh man, she looked really bad. Her eyes were bloodshot, tears streaming down them, and her breathing was frantic. I moved toward her, but she flinched back. I raised my hands. "Hey, easy now. It's me. I won't hurt you, I swear. You can punch me again if that helps." I said, trying to calm her. It somewhat worked. Her breathing calmed down, and the tears started to slow.

Alright! Now we're getting somewhere. I was about to say something else, but before I even opened my mouth, Blake shot off the bed into me, nearly crushing me in a hug while she cried. Not silently mind you, but actual sobbing. Shit. As I said earlier, I suck when it comes to crying. Hell, I barely cry as it is! I could do nothing but wrap my arms around her. Okay, what can I do to make her feel better? Well, time to improvise.

 _I_ might not be the best at making people feel better, but Mom was. Time to pull a page out of her book. I remember her always using this to calm me down when I visited her.

 _"From the halls of Valhalla to the gates of Heaven, just stay with me, and I'll see you through. No monster or demon will ever get to you, just close your eyes and listen because I'll be here for you."_ I sang. Not perfect, mind you, but it got the point across. Blake looked up, the tears still streaming, but the sobbing stopped.

"Where… where did you learn that?" She asked softly. I smiled as I remembered all the memories I had with Mom. "It was something my mom would sing to me when I visited her." I told her. "But enough about me. Are you better?" I asked. I knew she wasn't alright. No one would be, not after what she nearly went through.

I noticed for the first time she wasn't wearing a bow over her ears, because they flattened. She pushed me away." I'm fine. Just… just a little shaken up, that's all." She told me. Yeah, not buying it. She wouldn't look me in the eyes, and she was still shaking.

"Bullshit. Look, we have to talk. Not just about… that, but about you just running off like you did." I told her. She tried to speak but I stopped her. "No, Blake please listen. I almost died there at least twice. You almost died. What would have happened if I didn't get there in time? How did you feel before I got there?" I asked her.

She looked at me, a haunted look in her eyes. "Helpless. I couldn't do anything to fight back. I… I was powerless." She finally admitted, looking down at the floor. I sighed. Might as well give her hope.

"That helplessness you felt? I've gone through that too. It started when my mom died. She had cancer, but the doctors couldn't do anything. _I_ couldn't do anything." I finally said. I scoffed, before continuing.

"What could I do? I was twelve at the time, so there was no miracle I could do, no enemy I could fight. When she died, and my dad became a drunk, what could I do? For the next six years I was helpless. Hell, I was considering ending it at one point. I had the gun and everything"

Jesus, this has all been bottling up inside me hasn't it? I never trusted anyone back home, and here I am pouring my heart out to some girl who barely knows me. I turned to see Blake, who was looking at me in sorrow. "Stop looking at me like that. Please I don't need your pity." I told her.

She finally spoke. "How… How did you manage? How did you get through that?" She asked, hope in her eyes. Hope, I'm positive hasn't been there for a while.

I gave a rueful grin. "I… endured. Every time I was put down, I got back up. No matter what happened, I stood tall. Look where that got me." I said, gesturing around us. "A... nice home, and chance to do some form of good. Not bad right?"

Blake had a small smile on her face. There we go. "What a pair we make. A former terrorist and a vigilante with questionable morals. Not the most normal thing in the world." She said. I smirked. "Hell… You're not wrong. But normal's overrated anyway. I… I didn't expect to have a heart to heart like this in the morning. Thanks for listening Blake." I said softly. There were definitely perks to opening up to people. I turned and walked out of the room, but as soon as I stepped out I heard Blake call out.

"Michael wait." I turned around. Blake was standing there, contemplating something. I raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" I asked. This ought to be good. Before I could react, she kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you." She mumbled, closing the door as she did. I chuckled, heading into the kitchen. Yep, definitely perks to opening up.

 _AN: Like I said, heavy stuff. I know this may not be my best chapter so any tips would be helpful. Thanks! Until next time, read, review and enjoy!_


	17. Aftermath Pt2

Chapter 17: Aftermath Part 2

 _An: So first and foremost Merry Christmas! After taking a small break to enojy so time with the family, here I am giving you another chapter. It's going to bounce from POV to POV so heads up! Enjoy._

Third Person POV

Vale was in an uproar. News of Harry Silvers attack and the subsequent reveal of the vigilante plaguing the streets had people all over pondering on what to do next. For the police, there was more pressure on them to try and contain the story. The media was eating everything up, even going as far as to name the vigilante 'Knightmare'.

The public's view on Knightmare was rather split. Many saw Knightmare as someone willing to do the right thing, no matter the cost, while others viewed him another psycho for the police to catch. Either way, he was becoming more and more famous and infamous each minute.

* * *

Detective Gale Midas was looking at the carnage in front of him in shock. Bodies were strewn everywhere, and there were countless casings of all kinds on the factory floor. 'One man did this?' He thought. It was certainly a sight to behold. They had gotten a call from countless people, many talking about a small war being fought at the Silver Armaments Factory, and one even reporting... a giant mechanical robot?

The detective shook his head, trying to gain some semblance of control in the situation. He started checking the facts: the vigilante, now known as Knightmare, entered the factory sometime in the late evening before, and started his rampage. In total, he left behind about 40 stiffs, all ex military, and one Harry Silver alive and well. Reports also stated he was injured in the chaos, but forensics couldn't find any odd DNA, only stuff from the dead men.

Finally, Knightmare dropped a weapon, one procured from what appeared to be a previous attack, but there was no prints whatsoever, so that was a bust. Midas left the factory and made his way back to the station. Sadly, his boss was breathing down his neck for information on Knightmare, so Midas had to come up with something before he was out of a job.

That's where the crux of the problem was. There was NOTHING to connect Knightmare to anything before the first warehouse massacre. Midas was just about to give up when he noticed something in the files in front of him. It was a name, along with a file.

Michael Galloway. Close friend to one Scarlet Wolfe, the final victim of The Liberated. It would seem that Michael had moved from Atlas about two months before, and when he found about about Miss Wolfe, disappeared.

Midas instantly got to work putting a warrant out for Galloway. Whether he liked it or not, Galloway was officially a person of interest in this case.

* * *

In another part of Vale, Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, was staring at the cause for his current headache: Knightmare. The council had started questioning him once rumors had started to emerge. Now that said rumors were verified, the council wanted answers regarding Knightmare.

Ozpin himself was curious about the rather elusive vigilante. His skills and ferocity were something else entirely. Now that Knightmare had revealed himself, both the public and the Vale Police Department were both after them.

Suddenly, on of the screens in front of him flashed to life, indicating there was a break in the case. Hmm... it seems that the police had found a person of interest: one Michael Galloway. Ozpin instantly looked up any and all information about the man.

Mr. Galloway certainly wasn't lucky. Mother died of cancer at when Galloway was 12, father was an alcoholic and seems to have disappeared. Galloway himself had a rather large history of violence against people, but it seems to have tempered with age. Nonetheless, Ozpin sent a message to the VPD that he was to be informed when the police found Mr. Galloway. Now that the search for Knightmare was on hold for the moment, Ozpin decided to review the student list for the new year. It would certainly be an interesting one.

* * *

After that little moment between me and Blake, we decided that it would be good to get some air, so we made our way to the shopping district. It was actually rather nice to just explore Vale for a change, rather than simply running through it. Right now, me and Blake were discussing random stuff. Despite how she was shown in RWBY, the Blake I was talking to was rather excitable, and a bit... clingy. Oh boy.

"So, when I head to Beacon, what are you planning on doing? You can't just keep fighting forever you know." Blake told me. Hell, she wasn't wrong. I just shrugged. "Well for starters, I'm heading to the nearest bar when you go." I stated with a grin. She slapped my arm playfully.

"Not what I meant idiot. Seriously though, what are you going do? From what I can see you can barely keep yourself alive, let alone healthy. You can barely cook as it is." She remarked. Oi! I wasn't that bad! I mock gasped, clutching my chest.. "Blake, why must you wound me so? Even after that delightful salmon I made you?" I asked coyly.

She sputtered in indignation, but before she could respond, the all to familiar sound of a police car blared out behind me. Blake looked behind me and I sighed. "They're stopping behind us aren't they?" I asked tiredly. She nodded, her eyes darting to the alleyways surrounding us. I instantly squashed that idea. "No Blake, I'm not running from the police. Let's just get this over with." I mumbled.

I heard a stern voice behind me. "Michael Galloway?" They asked. I turned around to see... oh you have got to be shitting me. The detective pulled out her badge. "Detective Misty Knight. I need you and your companion to come with me please." She stated. Dis was messing with me now, I'm positive of it.

I looked at Blake, who was definitely freaking out now. I wrapped an arm around her, trying to calm her down. "Easy there. It'll be fine. Come on, let's see what they want." I assured her. We both got into the back of the cruiser. Time to face the music. This was going to suck so much.

 _AN: So I tried something different this time. Love it? Hate it? Please read, review and enjoy! Until next time guys, Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Years!_


	18. Interrogations and Revelations

Chapter 18: Interrogations and Revelations

 _AN: So, the last time we left off, Michael and Blake got stopped by the police, who are getting more desparte to get leads on Knightmare. Let's see what's happening shall we?_

Oh me and my big mouth. I mean really, I had to be a smartass. I couldn't help it you know. Now I don't know what's going to happen. It all started when a detective, who happened to look and sound like a certain one from a certain Netflix series, had stopped me and Blake, and was set on bringing me in. I figured I shouldn't make a scene, so I complied. Now we were on our way to the illustrious Vale Police Department. Oh joy.

Anyway, we made our way to the station, and Detective Knight, oh boy that's going to be a fun conversation, opened the door. "Alright, come on then." She told me. I raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly do you need me for? I haven't committed any crimes or felonies last time I checked." I shot back, trying to stop a cocky grin from forming on my face. Knight gave me a look, before a small smirk formed on her face. "Smartass huh? Alright then, let's go. Your friend can stay in our waiting room." She gestured to Blake, who looked a little uncomfortable leaving me on my lonesome.

"Blake it's fine, I got this. Go buy some lunch or something. Besides this is me we're talking about." I reassured her. Blake finally relented, and we were off. Knight led me through the station, after we left Blake in the waiting room that is. Huh, this place was a little larger than the ones back home. Oh shit, I just realized something very important. If the police were interested in me, they might decide to check out my house. I mean I know they have nothing on me, but still, better safe than sorry. I hope this works.

'Aurora?' I called out in my head. I could feel a slight sting, kinda like a virtual slap. 'Well about time you talked to me! I've been trying to get your attention for the last hour but nooo. You were all playing go go eyes with Blake' She snapped at me. Ouch. I mean I probably deserved that, but ouch.

'Hey look, I'm sorry okay? In my defense, I couldn't even hear you. What, did you mute yourself by mistake or something?' I shot back. She was silent for a bit, and I could fell the awkward silence, despite the crowded police station I was in. After what seemed like minutes, she finally responded. 'Shut up.' Oh what comeback. I chuckled mentally. Aurora finally sighed, before asking 'What do you want?"

There we go. Progress right? 'It's nothing major, but I need you to hack into the Vale Police Department servers.' I answered. There was a small silence, before Aurora responded. 'Okay.' I blinked. Well that was surprisingly easy. 'Just like that?' I asked incredulously. 'Look do you want me to hack this thing or not?' She snapped at me. Okay then. 'Fair enough, Just, can you see what they have on me? Thanks.' I said. I didn't get an answer, but oh well.

Anyway, that little conversation only took about thirty seconds, so thankfully I didn't have to waste any time. Next thing I knew, I was smack dab in the middle of an interrogation room, with Knight in the corner, and another detective staring me down. He finally introduced himself. "Mr. Galloway, my name is Gale Midas. I was hoping you could clear something up for me. You are friends with a Ms. Scarlet Wolfe correct?

I instantly went on the defensive. I left to keep Scarlet out of trouble, why the hell were they bringing her up? "Yeah, I knew Scarlet for about a month. Why?" I asked, figure out where they were going with this. Midas apparently saw something, because he started talking again. "Well, it's not about Ms. Wolfe per say, I actually had questions about you Mr. Galloway. Why did you disappear after you discovered Ms. Wolfe's hospitalization? It kinda raises some flags you know. Not to mention the concerns one person had about you. You left the hospital quite furious didn't you? Possibly furious enough to harm or kill perhaps?" He asked, looking me dead in the eye.

Before I could speak, the door behind him opened up, revealing a man in a black two piece suit, and wearing red sunglasses. The oddest feature was definitely the short silver hair he had. While there were some forms of gray in Remnant, this guy had full on silver. I mean it made him look like Dante from DMC, cocky smirk and all. Please don't say Matt Murdock, please don't say Matt Murdock. "Michael Galloway? Don't say anything. I'm Orion Gray. A friend of yours hired me." The man said. Oh thank god. But still, who the hell hired him? He looks pricey, and I doubt Blake did this.

Orion spoke up again. "Detectives, I've been informed that you have nothing on my client at all besides circumstantial evidence at best, and since he's not under arrest he's free to go." Huh. Well shit, someone delivered. Orion motioned for me to stand up, and away we went. I decided to give the detectives one last look, and oh man were they pissed off.

Orion led me to Blake, who was lo and behold, munching on a tuna sandwich. I gave a small cough, and she looked up. "Michael!" She gasped. Oh shit. She instantly wrapped her arms around me. Okay now we're hugging. She didn't let go until Orion gave a small cough. Blake instantly shot away from me. I turned towards Orion, who had a small grin on his face. I stuck my hand out, and he shook it. "So um... thanks and all, but who hired you?" I asked.

Orion pulled out a card, which he handed to me. I grabbed it, and the words nearly gave me a heart attack. 'Don't worry Knightmare, your secrets safe with me. Do me a favor and meet me on the roof of the store at Rosemary and 4th Street.' I flipped the card over, and printed in gold letters I saw: Orion: Resident Guardian Angel. I looked up to question Orion, but he was gone. I turned to Blake and asked her "Where the hell did he go?" She just looked at me and shrugged. Oh boy, this just got a whole lot more complicated.

 _AN: So Michael's remarks nearly burn him, Aurora seems testy, and a new players entered the fold. Where will this lead? Until next time folks, read, review and enjoy! Oh and Happy New Years everyone!_


	19. Guardian Angel? Again?

Chapter 19: Guardian Angel? Again?

 _AN: So now we're back! After Michael's fun little encouner with the VPD, he get's saved by someone... different to say the least. Let's see what happens shall we?_

After that… interesting encounter, I took Blake home. Seeing as how that ate up the rest of our afternoon, it was already dark out by the time we arrived.

I got my new guns ready, put the suit on, and was about to head out when Blake stopped me. "Where are you going? Wait, where did you get that stuff?" She asked me, eyeing all the equipment I had. I shrugged.

"When you were asleep last night, the doctor who made the suit tracked me down. As thanks for keeping it safe, he got me stuff that won't fall apart after I use it. I'm just going to patrol, see what I can do." I answered. Her eyes widened, and her breathing got faster. Oh boy here we go.

"Wait you can't go! The police are already suspicious as it is! What happens if you get caught? Or if you get spotted? Or what about-" I shushed her before she had a heart attack. "Listen to me, alright? VPD has nothing on me, and they will continue to have nothing on me. It's fine, okay? I can't just sit back while and relax. It's not me. Just go to sleep, okay? I'll be here in the morning, I promise." I reassured her. She didn't look convinced, but relented.

* * *

Well, my first time patrolling with all this gear wasn't that bad. I decided to go non-lethal… sort of. Let's see, I crippled an attempted rapist, beat up a gang attacking a few faunus people, and stopped a thief… sorta. She kinda got the drop on me, we fought a bit, and she got away. Knowing my luck I might run into her again. Here's to hoping

Considering I didn't hear anything else out of the ordinary, I made my way to the place Orion told me. I had questions before, and this guy made me ask at least a dozen more. I landed on the roof and lo and behold, there he was.

"Oh, there you are! I was about to think you weren't going to show" He cheerfully said. I rolled my eyes, god how long was this guy waiting? "Look, what do you want? How do you know who I am?" I asked, determined to get an answer.

That's when I heard Aurora shout. 'He knows who you are?! When did this happen!?' I sighed. 'I don't know, but I'm about to find out.' I told her. Orion laughed. "Talking to Aurora aren't you?" My heart stopped. How the…?

I raised one of my revolvers, pulling back the hammer. "You just went from having a little time to no time. Who Are You?" I growled out. Orion laughed again. "Oh aren't you the image of Roland Deschain himself? Step into my office, I'll explain there." He said, gesturing to a door that just… appeared. What the…? I walked through, ignoring Aurora's attempts to stop me. I saw a blinding white light, and then nothing.

* * *

I was in a room, very similar to Dis's, but still different. 'What the? Where are we? I'm getting nothing from the GPS, and there seems to be no signals whatsoever in here.' Aurora said. Orion appeared once more, sitting behind a desk in the middle of the room.

"This Aurora is Purgatory… sort of. Welcome. The only reason you're still active right now is because I'm allowing it. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." Orion answered. Okay this was getting to weird.

"You never answered my question Orion." I reminded him. He chuckled. "I didn't did I? Well, simply put I'm your Guardian Angel. Dis may have dragged you here, but I am truly the one watching over you." He said. What?

He continued."You may be wondering, how? Well after you died, I had to do crowd control, and by the time I got to you, Dis had sent you away. I just want to apologize for that. Besides, I think I more than made up for it didn't I?"

I guess he did. But I needed to know something. "So why all this secrecy? Why go through all this trouble to tell me this?" I finally asked.

Orion sighed tiredly. "Because you are… the first person I've been trusted with, but you and three others are dead because I've failed you. I… never wanted that to happen. I just want what's best for you all. Like a certain professor we know, I've made far more mistakes than anyone alive, and I'm trying to fix that. Just… I just wanted to finally meet you. That's all. This is your path, and I hope you continue going down it. Good luck Michael." He finally finished speaking.

With that, he and the room around us was gone. Oh come on! I had more questions now! Who the hell were those other people he failed? What did he mean this was my path? I was just standing on top of the store, still a bit lost because of this cryptic bastard. Then I realized that Aurora had heard everything. I could feel her staring at me. 'Michael… we have a lot to talk about.' Ahhh shit.

* * *

'AND IF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT HIDING ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL CRUSH YOUR BALLS INSIDE THIS SUIT DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?' Aurora finally finished shouting at me. I took a minute to recover from that... thing. Ow. She shouted at me for a good five minutes. Time to apologize, sorta. "Look, if I told you this from the beginning, what would you have assumed? You would have thought I was crazy. I'm sorry I kept this from you, but can you give me a chance?" Christ, I sound like a dork in romance novel.

Thankfully it seemed to work, because I heard her huff. 'Yeah you're right. Fine. Let's just forget about this for now.' She muttered. There we go! That's when a blip appeared on my HUD. 'Huh? Hey Michael, I know we're trying to keep a low profile, but it seems that a big time kidnapping took place. What do you say?' Aurora told me. I chuckled. "Well partner, lead the way." I said. She set a waypoint and we were off.

 _AN:So now we get_ _introduced to Michael's true Angel. If many of you remember, in the second chapter Dis mentioned he was filling in for a friend. Well, this is said friend. So, I'm debating, should I do a time skip, or gradually make my way to RWBY? I want you guys to decide, so I put up a poll on my profile. Until then, Read, Review, and Enjoy!_


	20. The Friend and The Thief

Chapter 20: The Friend and The Thief

 _AN: Ask and you shall receive. After consideration, I've decided to go slow burn. Thanks to everyone who voted. Also: HOLY SHIT TWENTY CHAPTERS? I didn't even plan to make it this far. So... thanks to everyone supporting this lowly author. Enjoy!_

So… after last nights little revelations, and Aurora's rather understandable threats to my person, things were going rather well. Blake was very happy to see me walk out of my room unscathed. "You're okay." She beamed. Huh, I've actually never seen her smile before. It was nice.

I gave her a patented Michael Galloway Smirk™. "Of course I'm fine. Like I said before, low profile… sort of." I replied. That's when I looked at the TV. Oh joy, I'm on again.

"Police are getting more reports of the vigilante Knightmare, who was reported at the scene of several crimes last night. Police are still asking anybody who has information to step forward." The reporter advised. Blake stared at me. "Okay, semi low profile." I shot back.

Well, news report aside my morning was going pretty good. I had breakfast, Blake was chilling out reading a book. It was... peaceful. Suddenly my scroll beeped. Well, there goes peaceful. 'New Message Received' it chimed. Wait what? I looked at my scroll. Who was messaging me?

'Hey… it's been a while. The hospital released me about two week ago. They mentioned you visited, and then you just… vanished. Do you want to meet up? I was hoping you'll agree. Hope to see you again. Scarlet.' I almost dropped my scroll in shock.

How… what the? 'Who the heck is Scarlet? Whoa are you okay Michael? Your vitals are shooting up.' Aurora chimed in. 'I'm fine, it's just that...Scarlet's… an old friend. I haven't seen her in awhile.' I responded.

Blake saw my face. "Michael? What's wrong?" She asked. Is everyone going to ask me what's wrong? I sighed. "Just an old friend. Look, I'm going to head out for a while. I'll be back later okay?" I told her. She hesitated, but agreed. I messaged Scarlet, and thankfully she responded. We agreed to meet up at a cafe about ten minutes away. I grabbed my jacket, pocketed some Lien, and went out.

* * *

I was about to enter the cafe. I could see Scarlet in the window. Not going to lie, I almost walked away. Come on Michael, don't be an idiot. I sighed, before walking in. She instantly saw me. "Mike!" She beamed. She got out of her seat, and moved over to me, crushing me in a hug. I quickly hugged her back.

I chuckled. "Hey Scar. We should probably take a seat." I gestured to her table. "So, how are you doing? And what happened here?" She asked, pointing to the black eye I was sporting. Right, forgot about that. A punk got a lucky hit last night. I played it like it was nothing.

"Oh that? It's nothing. I hit it on something stupid." I assured her. "Other than that, I've been good. But… what about you? How have you been?" I asked her.

Scarlet hesitated. I patted her hand. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. We can talk about something else, yeah?" I reassured her. She shook her head.

"No its… its fine. I've doing a lot better than before. Not going to lie, when I woke up, I freaked out. I was worried that the Liberated were going to come to finish the job. Then I heard that Knightmare took them out. I've been better, but I'm managing." She sighed.

Well, this got depressing really quick. Time to fix this. "Hey Scarlet? Wait here, I'll be right back." I told her, standing up. I walked over to the woman behind the counter. "Hey, can I have a black coffee and some Mistral tea?" I asked. I quickly paid for it and back to Scarlet, and set the tea in front of her.

"Here. Mistral tea always helps out." I said, smiling at her. She took the tea gratefully. We sat there, trying to make small talk. For the most part it was nice. She was liking the apartment just fine, and was doing great. Finally she started asking about me. Oh boy. "So why did you vanish like that? What happened?" She asked. I didn't answer for a few minutes. I mean, what could I say? 'I decided to kill the people who hurt you, and am now the most wanted vigilante in Vale?' Yeah, that makes sense.

Might as well tell her something."In all honesty I was scared Scarlet. When I found out you were hurt… I ran. I'm not good at dealing with loss. I figured that if I left, you'd be fine. I'm glad you decided to contact me." I told her. This was nice to get off my chest.

Scarlet smirked. "Don't you worry Mike, you ain't losing me yet." She told me. I chuckled. "I figured that out when you tracked me down Scar." I said with a grin.I saw the time and figured I'd go.

"This was nice Scarlet. I've got to go, so I'll see you later. Good luck." I told her. She simply smirked. "Oh you know me Mike. Don't hit anything stupid okay?" She smirked at me. I chuckled, and left the cafe.

* * *

Later on, after the cafe I was on patrol again. This time I had a goal in mind. Nix Oliver, the daughter of Liam Oliver, was kidnapped from her home. Liam was one of the top scientists for Daybreak Industries, the main supplier of most Hunter and Huntress weaponry. To say that he was good was an understatement.

Right now I was in Nix's home, trying to scan for clues. What? Just cause I usually just run and gun doesn't mean I ain't a detective… sorta. 'Remember Michael, light steps. Now, just move around. I'll see what I can do.' Aurora instructed. 'Yeah yeah, I got it don't worry.' I responded.

So first of all, the place was pretty nice. Sadly, it looked like a tornado had went through it at the moment. There was a mess all over, and… yep that's blood. 'Aurora? You seeing this?' I asked. I got a small electric shock to the back of my head in response.

'I'm not blind Michael. Don't worry I've already scanned it. It's Nix's. Wait a minute… someone's here. Bedroom on the far right.' She told me, putting a small waypoint up.

I had decided to come light, so all I had was this silenced pistol with rubber bullets. Not lethal, mainly because I didn't want to kill a cop if any showed up. Okay… easy does it. I moved towards the bedroom as silently as I could. I pulled out the gun, and moved in. Oh you have got to be shitting me!

Staring me dead in the eyes was the thief from yesterday. Damn, now that I have a chance to actually see her, she's pretty hot. I'm definitely liking the skintight outfit. Gah! Focus you idiot! "YOU!/ **YOU!** " We shouted in unison. Oh shit. She charged at me, and before I could raise my gun, she grabbed me, pushing me against the wall. Huh, I had a dream about this once. "What the hell are you doing here?" The woman hissed at me.

" **I could be asking you the same thing. I'm trying to figure out what happened here. What, are you looting this place?"** I responded. The woman rolled her eyes… I think. It was hard to tell with the mask she was wearing.

" Of course not. " She scoffed at me. "I'm trying to find Nix too. She's my friend." She continued. She moved away from me. "I guess we can work together. Besides with the stuff I found, I could use the extra muscle. You in?" She asked.

Oh god, this sounds like the start of a bad detective story. Fuck it, sounds fun. " **Sure. I guess you know who I am. It'd be rude not to ask, so what's your name?"** I asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest. Don't look down, don't look down. "Like I'm telling you my name. Just call me Jinx. That's what the news calls me anyways." She chuckled.

Now that she mentioned it, I had heard of her. Oh this was going to be fun. I laughed, before holding out my hand. " **Well then, I think this is the beginning of an… interesting partnership."** I declared. She took my hand. "Oh you don't know the half of it." She purred. Well then, time to get to work.

 _AN: So yeah, I figured I'd give Michael some form of peace for the moment. I saw he was going down a dark path, and really, no one likes an edgy badass... most of the time anyways. And yeah, I figured a team up with a new character would be fun. I mean why not right? Until next time, Read, Review and Enjoy!_


	21. Team-Ups, Detectives and Doors

Chapter 21: Team-Ups, Detectives and Doors

 _AN: So, here's the next chapter. Sorry if it seems a little rough, I think I'm starting to get writers block. Apologies if I don't update this story right away._

" **So what's our next move?"** I asked Jinx. She shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." She said. Suddenly we heard the front door open. "Well, that's my que. Here, this is the number to my burner phone. Good luck killer." She said, passing me a slip of paper before disappearing into the night.

Oh of course she ditched me! I cursed as I made my way out as well. I needed information and I needed it soon. And I know just who to get if from. I hope. This might backfire on me.

* * *

Third Person POV

To say that Detective Midas Gold was having a hard week was an understatement. First of all, he failed to get any information on Knightmare. Then, the only suspect they had was gone in the wind. Now, the daughter of one of the greatest scientists in Daybreak was missing. Midas was forced to drop everything on Knightmare, and instead focus on the kidnapping. It was just going downhill.

So in an act of stupidity on his part, Midas decided to stay late, hoping to find SOMETHING. He sighed, taking a sip from his flask. 'Could today get any worse?' He thought bitterly. That's when he felt the gun to his head. 'I had to ask.' He thought. " **Hello Detective"** The obviously disguised voice rang out. 'Wait a minute… oh god!' Midas thought in horror.

His fears were confirmed when he turned around, only to come face to face with the man he was hunting. Knightmare. "It's… you. What do you want?" Midas spat out. Knightmare cocked his head. " **What do I want? A vague question. Right now I want answers. What do you know about the Nix Oliver case?"** Knightmare asked. Midas raised an eyebrow.

"What the? How the hell should I know?" Midas asked, ignoring the rather larger revolver in his face. Knightmare chuckled. " **Aren't you supposed to be investigating the case right now? I simply want to lend a helping hand."** Knightmare said. Midas sighed and turned back to his desk.

"Honestly? We don't have much. We only know that Ms. Oliver was kidnapped late last night, and that there was a struggle involved." Midas said. Sadly, whoever kidnapped the girl was good.

"There were reports of mysterious figures in the area but that's it. Why the hell do you care? Aren't you supposed to be some 'Crusader of Vengeance?'" Midas continued. Knightmare chuckled again.

" **Actually, the reason I started doing this was far different. But that's beside the point. If I can help someone, I will. Thank you Detective."** Knightmare said. Midas turned to stop him. "Hey wait a-" Midas stopped as Knightmare was nowhere to be found. 'What the hell is this guy?' Midas thought in wonder.

* * *

Michael's POV

As I exited the police station, I let out a series of curses. What the fuck was I dealing with? 'Aurora, do you have any thoughts?' I asked hopefully. 'Yeah, I can name a few. We could have military trained, oh oh maybe something supernatural?' She responded.

At this point, I'm willing to believe anything. Bah, I can figure this out later. Right now I need some sleep. Maybe a bottle or two as well. Fuck it! I'm getting drunk. I'll deal with this in the morning!

(The Next Morning)

Regret. That's the first thing I felt as soon as I woke up. "Oh my head." I groaned out, trying to block the light. I think I may have a problem. Nahh. I slowly staggered up, and made my way to the kitchen. Surprise surprise, Blake was already there. "Hey Michael. Rough night?" She hinted, noticing my rather slow stumbling. I chuckled. "Yeah, you can say that again. Pass me the pills please?" I gestured to the little wonders next to her. She tossed them to me, and I caught them swiftly. I started to down one, and was in the middle of drinking some water when Blake spoke again. "So, you never came home last night. Was your date that good?" She asked coyly.

I spat out the water in surprise. "Date? That wasn't a date. I was meeting up with an old friend. I took long because I was casing out a place." I quickly came to my defense. Funny enough, I was. Blake just shrugged. "So what about you? Anything fun happen while I was gone?" I asked, not expecting much. "Oh... well after you left, I decided to head to the Tuskon's Bookstore. I met this rather excitable girl in red. I think her name was...Ruby?" She said. Wait what? Oh hell. Well, that's not that bad. Could be worse.

"Anyway after that, I came back home. We had an unexpected guest. Professor Ozpin, you know the headmaster of Beacon?" She continued. FUCK ME! I paled instantly. Blake noticed my expression. "Michael? What's wrong?" She asked. "You just surprised me that's all. So, how was the visit?" I asked, hiding the near heart attack I had.

Blake shrugged. "He only came to ask how I was doing. Something about checking up on all the students. Don't worry, I hid all your stuff so it wasn't viable." She reassured me. Phew. That's a relief. "So... any plans today?" I asked. Blake shook her head. "Not really, I was just planning on staying here. You?" She responded. Huh, good question. Screw it, might as well do something productive. "I'm going to try something out. I figured, with you going to Beacon I could do something with all the time I had." I told her with a smirk.

"Really? What were you planing to do?" She asked hopefully. I tried to keep the grin off my face, I really did. "Well, someone has to investigate where Knightmare's been right? Michael Galloway, soon to be private investigator at you service." I said, taking a small bow. Blake stared at me. And continued to stare. Suddenly she started laughing. I... I've actually never heard her laugh before. Huh, odd. "What? it could work." I told her, taking mock offense. Then I started laughing as well. "Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm heading out. See ya Blake." I call out over my shoulders as I left the house.

* * *

So, while I was walking through Vale, it occurred to me that I should have a burner phone. I mean, considering the fact I had a famous thief's number, I should look into that. As I bought said burner phone, I thought of what to do next. Fuck it, I'm just going to explore. That's where I am now, literally wandering through Vale. Suddenly it hit me. No, I mean a door actually hit me right in the face. And like that I was down.

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" I heard a rather high voice yelp. I needed a minute to recover. Vale's deadliest vigilante everyone, taken down by a door. Joy. That's when the person who slammed the door into me went to my side. "Are you okay? Do you need any help?" The voice asked again. I looked up, only to stare into a pair of silver eyes. They moved back to reveal one Ruby Rose. Oh boy.

 _AN: So there we go. Oh I love my cliffhangers. If you guys have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to message me. Thanks for reading guys!_


	22. A New Friend

Chapter 22: A New Friend

 _AN: So, the last time we left off, Michael was face to face with the ever adorable reaper. Let's see what happens from there._

I stared at Ruby. Huh… what are the chances? I mean really, how is it that I got to meet her already? That's when I noticed something. It was… this weird sharp pain in the back of my head. OW! Okay that's when whatever it was started to hurt. My eyes widened, and before I knew it, I collapsed, and then I felt nothing.

(Third Person POV)

Ruby Rose was having a pretty awesome day. She went to a cool bakery where she got some chocolate chip cookies, got some new weapon magazines, and just bought a new part for her baby Crescent Rose. Suddenly her awesome day screeched to a halt when she was leaving the weapons shop, opening the door only to slam it into someone.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She yelped, moving over to help the person. They waved her off, and sat up by themselves. Ruby took a moment to look at them, no him.

He was tall, that much was certain. He was definitely older than her, with short black hair and beard, along with some really green eyes. He even had this wicked scar running down the right side of his face. Ruby moved closer to him. "Are you okay? Do you need any help?" She worriedly asked.

The guy's eyes widened when he saw Ruby, and then he fell back. 'Oh crap! Uh… uh what do I do?' Ruby thought. She poked him with her foot. "Uh… sir? Hello?" She meekly said, getting no response.

"Hey Rubes! There you are." Ruby heard a familiar voice call out. Her sister Yang was walking up behind her. "I was worried there for a sec… whoa. Who's the hunk?" Yang asked. Ruby just shrugged. "I don't know. I kinda… hit him with the door when I was leaving. Then he just… dropped." Ruby said. Yang moved towards the guy, lightly slapping his face.

"Hey buddy? Helllooo?" Yang softly called out. "Hey Ruby… I think you killed him." Yang chuckled out. Before Ruby could start freaking out, the man groaned. 'Oh thank god I didn't kill him.' Ruby thought in relief. That's when said guy opened his eyes. Oh this was going to be awkward.

(Michael's POV)

I groaned, not wanting to open my eyes. Then I felt someone slapping me. Might as well give it a shot. I opened my eyes, only to find myself staring into a pair of lilac eyes instead of silver ones.

"There he is! We were worried there for a second." A rather cheery voice called out. Yep Yang. She moved away from me, which allowed me to sit forward once more. "Well, no need to worry. It'll take more than a door to keep me down." I said, standing up.

That's when Ruby damn near materialized in front of me. God damn she's fast. I mean, I've seen it on screen, but to see it in real life is something else.

"OhI'msosorryIdidn'tseeyouthereareyouokay?Youdidn'tbreakanythingdidyou?Ohwherearemymanners?I'mRuby." She said in one breath. Shit she had a pair of lungs on her. I laughed softly, holding out a hand. "In that order, it's fine, nothing broken, and nice to meet you Ruby. I'm Michael." I said.

Ruby stared at my hand, before shaking it. I heard Yang clear her throat behind us. "So Michael was it? Sup. I'm Yang, and as you've already seen, this is my little sister Ruby." She said, grabbing Ruby by the shoulders. "Sorry that she slammed a door into you. You gonna be okay?" She continued, looking at me.

I shook my head. " A pleasure Yang. Like I said, I'm fine. I should probably go anyways, you guys look like you're busy." I responded, ready to walk away. Then Yang grabbed my arm. "Wait a minute big guy. Knowing Rubes, she's going to feel guilty all day if we don't do something. At least let us buy you lunch." She said.

I turned to look at Yang, then I made the mistake of looking at Ruby. Oh god she pulled out the puppy dog eyes. I sighed. "Okay fair enough. Where to then?" I asked, knowing there was no way out of this.

* * *

So, Yang and Ruby dragged me to this nice little diner. We ordered our meals, and then the two of them started to interrogate me. Well not interrogate, but they started asking questions.

"So Mike, where are you from?" Yang asked. Well that was an easy one. "Atlas. Wanted a change of scenery. I figured Vale would be the best place to start." I answered. That got Ruby to pause from inhaling cookies. Well then. "Atlas? What's it like over there?" She asked.

Oh boy. How to not make this conversation an instant downer? I finally answered. "It was… alright. I mean, I lived in one of the less expensive areas, so I couldn't say how the capital is. But it's fine. What about you guys?" I asked in return.

Surprisingly Ruby answered. "Oh me and Yang are from Patch." I raised an eyebrow in feigned ignorance. "Patch? What are you two doing here in Vale? Here with your parents?" I asked, before silently cursing myself out. Parents. I had to mention fucking parents. Instantly I saw the two of them growing somber. Smooth Galloway. Smooth.

Again Ruby answered. "Dad teaches at Signal, so he's a bit busy now. Mom…" She paused, tears starting to form. I held up my hand. "Say no more… I'm sorry I asked." I apologized, my voice quavering. The two of them looked at me in curiosity. "I know a tough subject when I see it. Let's leave that for now." I said.

The two of them thankfully agreed. By the time our food arrived, they had cheered up. I was munching on a burger and fries, Yang was eating a chicken wrap, and Ruby was… oh you have got to be kidding me. She was munching on some chocolate chip pancakes. So we ate and made small talk.

Then I brought up something I probably should have mentioned sooner. "So Ruby just out of curiosity, do you know a girl named Blake?" I asked. Ruby looked up from her pancakes. "Sure I do! How did you know?" She wondered. Yang was also curious.

I chuckled before answering. "Blake's my roommate. She mentioned a girl in red named Ruby, so I figured I'd ask." Ruby's eyes lit up. Oh boy what did I start? Then Yang spoke up. "Wait, Blake's your roommate? Ruby mentioned her yesterday. She's like what sixteen? How old are you again?" She asked.

I blinked, before remembering that Yang was always looking out for people. I answered right away "I'm twenty three. In my defense, she kinda followed me home. We're good friends." Yang seemed to calm down.

"So, you want to surprise her later on? If you want you two can stop by the next time you're in town." I said. Was I screwing up canon a bit? Probably, but I'm helping them out in the long run. They both nodded, so we exchanged scroll numbers and I wrote down my address.

"Thanks for the meal you two. I should go. Here, my treat." I said, tossing down enough lien to pay for the meal, before taking off.

* * *

As I made my way home, I pulled out the burner phone I bought earlier. I quickly dialed Jinx's number, and I put on the Knightmare voice. The line rang for a bit, but then she answered.

"Yes?" Jinx's voice rang out. " **Hey, it's me."** I said. Let's see if she remembered. "Knight? Huh, you made it out after all. Well alright. So here's the plan: we'll meet up at my place so we can go over this stuff together. Sound good?" Jinx responded.

Well, good to see she was still up for teamwork. Something was bugging me though. " **We've barely met, and you're already inviting me over. You work fast."** I chuckled. I could feel the eye roll. "It's a temporary place. Just come to Fairview Heights. You know the place?" She asked. Thankfully I did. It was nearby surprisingly enough. " **Yeah I do. I'll see you then."** I told Jinx.

I disconnected the call, and made my way home. Let's see what we could figure out.

 _AN: So... How did I do with Ruby and Yang? I tried, so hope you guys liked it. And never fear, the story's kicking off from here. Until next time, Read, Review and Enjoy!_


	23. Changing Names and Investigating

Chapter 23: Changing Names and Investigating

 _AN: So the last time we left Michael, he managed to make friends with Ruby and Yang, and was on his way to meet up with Jinx. Let's see where this goes._

I stared at the apartment. Huh, Jinx has a fancy place. I hate it, but I digress. Well, can't go through the ground floor, and the place itself was on the top floor. I aimed a grappling gun that Graham had gotten me, and I like that I was off. 'Aurora? Could you show me where Jinx's apartment is?' Instantly I got a waypoint. Oh thank god my aim was spot on.

I was at the window knocking. Jinx opened it immediately. "Well, aren't you a dramatic one? What couldn't take the stairs?" She chuckled. I shrugged as I made my way inside. " **Well I couldn't exactly walk through the front door. What do you have?"** I asked, hoping for something.

Jinx sighed. "Probably as much as you. I found a few names on that flash drive. One was Krim Alexander." She continued. Oh boy. **"The head of King Security? Oh this gets better by the minute."** I said, taking a seat. Jinx nodded. "Yeah, I know. Thankfully I found a way for us to gather some information. Apparently he's been invited to this party. It's going to be at some fancy private building. Some kind of gathering of PMCs apparently. With a little... persuasion he might answer. That's where you come in." Jinx said, looking at me. Oh no I'm not going to like this am I?

 **"What exactly do you have in mind?"** I asked, slightly dreading the answer. Jinx laughed. "Oh nothing much... just that I'm going to need you to sneak into this party. I have the time, it's in three days. You think you can pull this off?" She asked, looking at me. I pondered for a bit before answering. **"...Sure. In fact I already got the name set up. I can handle making an invitation and all that good stuff, but for future reference here's what I'm going to look like."** I said, taking off my helmet.

Thankfully the face I showed Jinx wasn't my own, but the face of an identity I created a while ago. What? If I had to disappear then this was a cover... sort of. Funny enough, I looked like someone rather famous back home. "Lucifer Morningstar at your service." I said with a grin and an English accent, looking very similar to Tom Ellis at this point. I could feel Jinx's raised eyebrow. "Did you seriously reveal your identity to me?" She asked, looking at me like I had grown a second head.

I chuckled. "Of course not darling. I simply changed my face for the time being. Like I said, allow me to work on the forgery. But judging by this, I think we'll be fine. So then, are you coming with or are you sneaking in?" I asked. Jinx waited a bit before answering. "Sure. You actually gave me an idea. Give me a minute." She told me, before leaving the room. This outta be good.

* * *

Jinx was gone for a good twenty minutes. I heard the door open, so I turned around. All I could do was stare. Damn. Jinx, because it was definitely Jinx, was out of her costume, instead choosing to wear a blue button up shirt and black jeans. She had flowing long blue hair that reached her shoulders, her eyes were a piercing blue, and at the risk of sounding like a pervert, her outfit left little to the imagination.

She pushed some hair out of her face. "Considering you did a name change, I might as well do it too. This is an old alias I haven't used in a while. Skyler Hardy. A pleasure Mr. Morningstar." She said, extending her hand. I took it and kissed it. "The pleasure is truly mine Ms. Hardy. I think we have our cover. So then, shall we meet up before the party?" I asked coyly.

Jinx, well... Skyler nodded. "Sure. Good luck. Well Mr. Morningstar, I'll see you in three days." She said. I put my helmet on, and I was out of the window. Oh this was going to be such fun.

* * *

(Three Days Later)

So after days of casing the place, I was finally ready. Well as ready as I'll ever be. I was standing outside the rather luxurious home of one Brans Gorden. I did a little bit of investigating, this guy has a ton of skeletons in his closet. I checked my watch. It was already 7:30, where was Skyler? That's when I felt someone loop their arm around mine. Speak of the devil.

"Well Mr. Morningstar, you clean up rather nice." Skyler purred. She wasn't wrong. Right now I was wearing a black three piece suit, along with a red tie. I looked at her and smiled.

"Actually Ms. Hardy, I should be the one complimenting you. I suddenly feel a bit unworthy to be in your presence." I chuckled as I took in her outfit. She was wearing a pale blue dress that exposed her back ever so slightly, and hugged her figure impressively. I gestured to the doors. "Shall we Ms. Hardy?" I asked. Skyler nodded, and we made our way over.

The door was guarded by two rather burly men. One of them stopped me and Skyler. "Your inventions?" He curtly asked. Time to test out that charm I had. "Apologies gents, but I and my lovely companion seemed to have misplaced our invitations. However if you check your little list, we are on it. Lucifer Morningstar and Skyler Hardy." I said. The two of them looked at each other, and one stepped away, apparently checking with his boss. Moments later he came back. "I apologize Mr. Morningstar. You and your companion are cleared for entry. Enjoy the party." He told us.

As we entered, I turned to Skyler. "Well, we're in. Let's have some fun shall we?" I suggested with a smirk. Skyler smirked back. "Trust me, these guys won't know what hit em." She chuckled. We both turned to enter the main hall. Oh this was going to be fun.

 _AN: So... yeah. Apologies if that little Lucifer thing caught any of you off guard. Michael needed a way into the party, but HE couldn't exactly just walk right in now could he? Next time, we focus on the party itself. And for all you guys reading this, please leave reviews. Hell, that's one of the biggest reasons I update, so those are extremely appreciated. Until next time, Read, Review and Enjoy!_


	24. The Party

Chapter 24: The Party

 _AN: So welcome once again my faithful readers. One important thing that should go out there: HOLY SHIT WE HIT A HUNDRED FOLLOWERS! *Cue the sounds of partying in the background* God, I never expected this many people to read this thing. Thank you to everyone following this story, really. Now onto the story. Enjoy!_

Wow, this place was expensive looking. I hate it already. It looked like Skyler shared my sentiments. "You'd think that these people would put this money to good use." She grumbled as she glared at some of stuff decorating the walls.

I laughed. "Trust me darling, these are the elite of the elite. It never occurs to them that money _can't_ be used to show off their power." I told her, glancing at the fountain in front of us. It was an elaborate thing, clearly meant for show.

Skyler rolled her eyes. "Fair enough. Come on, let's see what we can find out. Nix might not have long." She said, dragging me by my arm to the ballroom. Oh how feisty!

* * *

This place was fucking massive. I could see people standing around, some dancing, others chatting and sipping on champagne, all while some fancy band was playing music in the background. I sighed, knowing I had to act at least a bit formal for this occasion. "So Ms. Hardy, shall we see what we can find?" I asked, deftly taking a glass from a waiter who moved past me. She nodded.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. If you find anything let me know. I'll do the same. Don't cause a scene." She warned, looking at me. I put a hand to my chest in false shock.

"Me cause a scene? I would never." I said, before downing the drink in my hand. "Trust me, I've got this all under control." I told Skyler, before moving into the crowd.

* * *

Jesus Christ this was a mistake. I had come to the unfortunate realization that I hated about eighty percent of the people here. I was about to down a glass of whiskey I had managed to find, when I saw the man I was looking for. Krim Alexander was standing about fifteen feet from me. This guy was massive, standing at about 6'5 and all muscle. He had short brown hair tied in a small ponytail, along with these piercing green eyes. Well... eye. His right one seemed to be dead, as it was a smokey grey. Beside his damaged eye was these wicked scars that ran down his throat. He... actually looked rather familiar for some reason. Krim was relaxed, but at the same time scanning everyone in the room. This guy was a soldier first and foremost, that much was certain.

I was about to make my way over to him when someone clapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look at them. Oh you have got to be kidding me! "Hey bud. Long time no see." Orion said with a grin. I groaned. Just great. When he arrives, it usually means I fucked up somehow. "What on earth do you want? Also, how the hell do you know it's me?" I asked tiredly.

Orion grinned, before taking my glass. My booze! No! "Glad you asked actually." He chuckled, downing the whiskey in one shot. Damn, " First of all, I am your guardian angel you know? Pretty hard to hide stuff like this from me. Also I came to tell you, Krim Alexander? He's on your side. Liam's an old friend of his, so Krim's trying to find out about Nix as well. In fact, I told him that Lucifer Morningstar and Skyler Hardy were going to help as well." He continued, looking over at Krim.

I looked over as well, and saw Krim staring at me. He nodded towards one of the more secluded areas and started making his way there. Well at least something good happened. Orion patted me on the shoulder. "Good luck there Luci." He said, grinning. Orion then pulled out a... pocket watch? His eyes widened in shock. "Well, can't stay any longer. Souls to guard and all that other good stuff. See ya buddy!" He said, and like that he was gone.

* * *

I made my way through the crowd, and towards Krim. I spotted him immediately. Thankfully no one else was around. "Mr. Morningstar? A pleasure to meet you." Krim said as he saw me, extending his hand. "Mr. Alexander. The pleasure is mine, truly." I responded, shaking his hand.

Krim looked around, making sure no one was listening in. "To business then. Orin told me that you were trying to find Nix Oliver. Liam called, asked me to do same. I think it would be in both of our interests if we worked together." He told me. Well, straight and to the point. Thank god.

"Well aren't you straightforward? I respect that in a colleague. I agree. Do you have any leads?" I asked hopefully. Krim nodded. "Nix called Liam a few days ago. He told me that Nix had mentioned she had found out something about a Felix and Elec Jones. Those names sound familiar?" Krim asked.

I tried to see if I could come up with anything, but sadly nothing. 'Hey Aurora you there?' I asked mentally. 'Already on it Mike. And might I say, this is actually pretty fun to do. Oh here we go. The Jones brothers. Persons of Interest in many cases of potential corporate sabotages. Interesting enough, it looks like they were recently trying to get into the weapons business, before vanishing entirely. Interesting.' She told me. 'Thanks Aurora, appreciate it.' I thought thankfully. I got chuckle in response.

I looked at Krim. "Yes, I've heard about them. They were persons of interests in sabotage cases for a few factories I heard about. I also seem to recall something about a Jones's Weapons Manufacturer in an email the other day. Now call me paranoid, but doesn't it seem odd that the daughter of one of the greatest weapon inventors of our time mentioned the names of two up and coming ones?" I asked carefully.

Krim shook his head. "Not at all. In fact, I think you may be on to something. I'll start looking into it. You should probably find your partner, tell her about this stuff. I appreciate the help Mr. Morningstar." Krim said gratefully. I stuck out my hand. "Please, call me Lucifer." I said with a grin. Krim shook my hand. "If that's the case, call me Krim. I'll see you later Lucifer." He responded before taking off. Well that was a fun conversation. Time to find Skyler.

* * *

I glanced around the room, trying to find Skyler. Come on... where the hell is she? Ah there she is! I gracefully made my way through the crowd and reached her. The band playing took this moment to start up a new song. I grinned at the opportunity. I tapped Skyler on the shoulder. She turned to face me, a look of clear annoyance on her face. Probably from interacting with all these snobs. I grinned, trying to cheer her up a bit. "May I have this dance Ms. Hardy?" I asked, giving a slight bow.

Skyler chuckled. "Of course Mr. Morningstar. Lead the way." She told me. I took her hand, and we were off. As the two of us danced, I decided to let her know about Krim. "Well I have good news. I spoke to Krim Alexander, he's a nice guy actually. Turns out he's trying to find Nix too. Apparently Krim and Liam are old friends. We also have a new lead. You find anything?" I asked, looking at Skyler.

What she said next nearly made me trip. "I found Nix. She's locked up in this house." She told me. I looked at her. Shit she was serious. I had a rather eloquent response."Aw shit." I groaned out. This... was not good.

 _AN: Ah Michael, the master of understatements. Yeah, this thing just got a whole lot more complicated. How will these guys rescue Nix when they're literally defenseless? Find out next time. God I love doing cliffhangers. I can see why Dis does these a lot now. Until next time, Read, Review, and Enjoy!_


	25. Infiltration and Revalations

Chapter 25: Infiltration and Revelations

 _AN: So welcome back guys! The last time we left off, Michael had just discovered that Jinx had found Nix. Let's see what happens next shall we?_

(Orion POV)

As I appeared in my office, I cursed. Someone was messing with my charges. I mean sure I seemed cheerful talking to Michael, but right now I was pissed. It wasn't so obvious at first, but now I could clearly see it. From Ethan's problems in Mass Effect, Nate's issue in Metal Gear, and now Michael's little adventure as 'Lucifer Morningstar'. I snorted at the name. Of course he had to make a reference to something for a disguise.

But I digress. Pouring myself a drink, I read through the files in front of me. Time to do some damage control. Let's see what I can do for Michael and the others shall we?

* * *

Back at the Party (Michael's POV)

I sighed, staring at Skyler. "How do you know that Nix is here?" Skyler shrugged.

"After you went off on your own, I found Brans. He was sulking around in the back. He was talking to somebody called... Elec Jones? Yeah that's it." She told me I groaned. You have got to be kidding me.

Skyler noticed my annoyance. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, turns out Nix told her father she had found out something about Elec Jones before she vanished." I told her. She groaned in response. "I know right? You wouldn't happen to know were Brans is would you?" I asked.

Skyler nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here." She told me, gesturing off to the side. I nodded, and we made our way off the dance floor.

* * *

So now we were here, staking out Brans and Elec. Brans was your average businessman, short, balding, somewhat chunky, and in a two piece suit. Elec on the other hand was the exact opposite. He was about six feet tall, pretty built, and wearing something rather causal for this kind of party. They were guarded by a bunch of guards, so it would be kinda hard to hear anything. Thankfully I had a handy dandy little listening device on me, courtesy of Graham. Come on let's see what else we can find out. Skyler was standing guard, making sure that no one would interrupt me. I adjusted the device a bit... and there we go!

"What the hell are we going to do about Liam's daughter? We've had her for a week dammit!" Brans hissed. Well that told me fuck all. Hopefully Elec can tell me something important.

"Calm down Brans. All we have to do is wait for Liam to hand over the goods, and we're home set." Elec assured Brans. "That's not what I'm worried about. What I'm worried about is the fact that Nix is HERE where we have GUESTS. Have you not noticed that?" Brans hissed back. FOR GODS SAKE HURRY UP! Elec scoffed. "We have two guards stationed in her room. Besides, she's stuck on the fourth floor, what's she going to do, jump?" He asked rhetorically. Bingo.

I turned towards Skyler, tapping her on the shoulder. "I got a location. She's on the fourth floor." Before she could move, I grabbed her shoulder. "Before you run off, we have to tell Krim. Fair enough?" I asked.

She growled, before nodding. "You're right. Come on then." She said, taking my hand and dragging me away. Well alright then.

* * *

Thankfully we found Krim rather quickly. He was standing away from the crowd, just staring down everyone. He instantly saw the two of us. "Hello again Lucifer. And who is this?" He asked, looking at Skyler. I stepped in between the two of them. "Right! Introductions. Skyler this is Krim, Krim this is Skyler. Good? Good. We need your help." I quickly told Krim. He looked towards me, curiosity shining in his good eye. "Sure. What do you need?" He asked.

I sighed in relief. "We found Nix. We're going to get her right now. Could you give us a warning if anyone follows us?" I asked. Liam nodded. "Alright. I would prefer being there but this works." He said. Oh thank god. I handed him an earpiece, which matched the I was wearing right now. "It's tuned into my frequency already. Just radio in if you see something odd." I told him. Krim nodded. "Good luck Lucifer. Skyler, a pleasure." He said, before moving away from us and into the crowd.

I turned to Skyler. "You wouldn't happen to have any weapons on your person would you?" I asked hopefully. She smirked, before gesturing to her ankle. Strapped to it was a rather small pistol. I looked up at her smirking. "Smart girl. I have something as well. Pays to be prepared right?" I told her patting my jacket.

'Aurora, could you please find the schematics for the building?' I asked. 'Done.' She responded almost immediately. Well that was quick. 'You're looking for stairs right? There's some on your left. Unguarded too. Good luck.' She told me. 'Appreciate it. Oh and could you do me a favor? If you happen to find any kind of incriminating evidence, could you save? Wouldn't hurt to do so.' I reminded her. I got a hum in response. And that's my queue. I wonder why she seems so... distant lately. It's really throwing me off. Whatever.

I turned left and lo and behold there was what Aurora mentioned. Unguarded stairs. I tapped Skyler on the shoulder, gesturing to the stairs. She nodded, and we moved forward. Once more into the fray I guess.

* * *

Funny enough, we went up two floors and found no one. Right now we were on the fourth floor. There's only one problem. THIS PLACE IS FUCKING HUGE! I mean goddamn, I've seen hotels smaller than this place. Me and Skyler took about ten minutes AT LEAST for each of the floors below us, just to make sure no one would sneak up on us. Right now we were combing through the bedrooms, trying to figure out where Nix was.

We were in our third bedroom, checking each for signs of life. I was about to turn to Skyler, when we heard the doorknob turn. "Follow my lead." Skyler told me. Wait what? That's when she slammed her lips into mine. I struggled for a moment, but then I got into it. Her lips tasted like vanilla. We moved towards the bed, stumbling into it. I could feel Skyler pressing her body against me. Damn this was getting heated. That's when I heard someone clear their throat.

Skyler and I broke apart, and I looked over her shoulder. I saw a guard staring down at the two of us. "Do you mind? We were in the middle of something here." I told him.

"I apologize sir, but this is a restricted area. I'm going to have to ask you two to come with me." The guard told me. Skyler got off me, and I stood up, fixing my suit a bit. I walked over to him. "Of course. No problem." I told him, before moving quickly, shutting the door behind him and pulling him into a choke hold. Before he could scream or anything, I pulled out my pistol, stuffing the barrel in his mouth.

Said pistol was something Graham had come up with. It was essentially a bulked up 1911 with a few... modifications. Such as the integrated silencer, as well as a nifty little feature that actually made the gun fire silently. Anyways, this beast usually carried .45 ACP, but Graham adjusted it so that it shoot tranquilizer rounds. This guy didn't have to know that however.

"I'm going to take this out now. If you scream, I snap your head like a twig. Clear?" I asked him. The guard nodded rapidly. I pulled the gun out of his mouth, and aimed it at his head. "The Oliver girl, where is she? And pleased don't lie, we already know she's in this building and on this floor." I warned him.

"She... She's two doors down. I swear it." He said. 'Aurora?' I asked, knowing full well she could read heartbeats. 'He's telling the truth. Thanks for the show by the way.' She said. I could damn near feel the grin she was giving me. I shot down my blush, focusing on the guy I was still holding. He was damn near terrified that I didn't answer.

"It's alright, I believe you." I reassured him, before shooting him in the neck with a tranq dart. He instantly fell limp in my neck. I looked up to see Skyler staring at me. I shrugged. "What? I said I believed him. Never said I wasn't going to knock him out." I told her, tossing him onto the bed.

"Fair enough. Funny, usually guards leave when they see that." She said, not meeting my eyes. Oh for the love of god. "Yes, although that was an admirable try. Normally people leave when they see a makeout session. Not bad by the way" I said, moving to the door. "Shall we?" I asked her. I didn't get a response immediately, but I heard a quiet "Sure". Good enough for me.

* * *

We edged down the corridor, and in front of Nix's room. I held up a hand, signalling Skyler to stop. I knocked on the door, and started to create smoke, instantly enveloping the hallway. The door swung open, and I fired my gun four times into the doorway. I heard a body drop, and then I moved in. The smoke quickly disappeared, and I could finally see.

The room itself wasn't bad, save for the girl chained to bed. I looked around, noticing only one guard, the one I shot. I looked at the girl... yep that's Nix alright. Her hair was cut short and was dark, nearly ebony. Her icy blue eyes held a fire in them, and right now if looks could kill, I would have to reincarnate again. Her face was unmarked save for the black eye she had.

"Found her!" I softly called out. Skyler walked in, and stopped short when she saw Nix. She gasped, before shooting over to her.

"Nix! Don't worry we've got you." Skyler assured her. Nix looked hesitant, but Skyler whispered something to her that got Nix smiling. Skyler quickly freed Nix, and the two quickly stood up. I looked to the two of them. Now that I see it, Nix is rather short. Skyler stood at around 5'8 with heels, and Nix was just 5'3 flat. I shook my head. Now was not the time to be noticing small things. "Doing alright there? Don't worry Ms. Oliver, introductions later. Right now we have to move." I told the two of them. We were just about to leave when my earpiece rang. Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me.

"Lucifer? We have a problem. Elec just left, and I'm positive he knows something because he looked pissed, and he took about six guards with him." I heard Krim tell me. ...Shit.

 _AN: Ah cliffhangers. You have to love them. Well, next time we see Michael and co. escape the party. This ought to be fun. Until next time, Read, Review and Enjoy!_


	26. Nix Has Left The Building

Chapter 26: Nix has left the Building

 _AN: So last time we left off, Lucifer just got some concerning information from Krim. Let's see how this goes._

 _Oh and before I forget, I haven't done this in a while so... take it away Michael!_

 _ **Michael:*sigh* We don't own RWBY in any way, shape or form. That privilege belongs to Rooster Teeth. The Outsider Concept was created by Dis Lexic, who graciously gave us the opportunity to do this. Enjoy.**_

 _AN (2/27/18) So... I realized that an older file had been uploaded instead of the one I wanted. Sorry about that! Here's the new one!_

I turned towards Nix and Skyler. "So… there was a complication." Skyler groaned.

"What now?" She asked. I chuckled. Boy she sounded pissed.

"Looks like Elec finally snapped. He's heading up here right now." I told her, looking around the room. Hmm… window could be opened, but we were about four stories up. Ah well.

"WHAT!? Are you kidding me!? Great, just great!" Skyler groaned out. I put my hands up, trying to calm her down. "Easy there. We can get out of this. Besides, he's gone up the main stairway. Let's just go down the way we came." I reassured her. I pulled out my gun, praying I wouldn't have to use it. "No just stick with me and this will all be over soon." I told them.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Nix Oliver didn't know what to make of the situation she was in right now. How could she? Her best friend had just shown up to rescue her from her captors with complete stranger.

She grabbed Skyler by the arm as they followed the mysterious Lucifer, moving a bit slower than before. "What's the deal with you and this guy? I never knew you took partners." Nix asked. Skyler shrugged. "He was investigating your place at the same time I was. I figured I could use some muscle to help out. Besides, he's done a pretty good job so far." She said.

Nix rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. WHO is he? How do you know you can trust him? For all you know he's just some thug trying to make a quick buck." Nix said. Skyler was silent for a bit before answering. "Because he's not just some thug. He saved my life a while back. I trust him because he's… he's Knightmare." She finally answered.

Nix reeled back a bit. "Knightmare? The Knightmare? The vigilante that attacked Silver? The man that single handedly stopped the Liberated and one of the White Fang groups? How the hell did you convince him to do this?" She asked in awe.

"He just agreed to it. Hell all I had to do was ask. Besides, it worked out didn't it?" Skyler chuckled in response.

Nix chuckled as well. "You're right. Thanks for coming for me." She said, giving Skyler a side hug.

That's when the two of them hear Lucifer call out. "Do keep up ladies! Don't want to get caught now do we? Oh and by the way, I can hear you guys you know? Yes Ms. Oliver I am indeed Knightmare, unfortunately this isn't my true identity. However this does allow me to blend in far more than my outfit wouldn't you agree?" He said, turning around, smirking and winking at the two of them

Nix's face lit up as she looked at Skyler. "Is he usually like this?" She asked. Skyler nodded with a tired grin. "In the few days I've known him? Yes. Anymore questions?" Skyler asked with a raised eyebrow.

Skyler immediately regretted saying that, because Nix started grinning like a shark. "I noticed that he has some lipstick on him... it looks just like the one you're wearing. What exactly happened between the two of you before you found me?" She asked cheekily.

Nix quietly chuckled when Skyler wouldn't answer immediately, her face burning red. She got even more red when Lucifer quietly laughed ahead of them. "That? Well we were trying to sneak around and she heard a guard coming. Her first instinct? Make out with your's truly. It was bloody amazing mind you, thanks again Skyler." He answered, still laughing. "Let's just keep moving." Skyler scowled. Her scowl grew as Nix and Lucifer continued to laugh.

* * *

(Michael POV)

You know, I'm liking Nix more and more. Anybody who can get under Skyler's skin like that is good in my book. Thankfully as the two of them talked, we had managed to get out of the building without getting caught by anyone. What? Were you expecting some big battle against Elec? Now that we got out of the building, it was time to let Krim know about Nix. I pulled up the comm link. "Krim you there?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'm here Lucifer. Any progress?" He asked. I grinned. "Yeah, there's someone I figured you wanted to speak to." I said, before passing the link over to Nix. She gave me a confused look. "It's an old friend." I said cryptically.

She hesitantly put the link to her ear, answering it. Then she squealed in joy. While that was going on, I turned to Skyler. "We should take her to your place. It's the safest thing to do. I'll stop by tomorrow to bring her to VPD." I told her.

Skyler nodded. "You're probably right. How far does that thing go?" She asked. I chuckled, before turning to Nix. "You should tell Krim that the comm device has a short lifespan. It's short circuit in a few minutes." I warned her.

She quickly informed Krim, before handing the comm link back to me. "What's up Krim?" I asked.

"...Thank you. Thank you so much. I owe you one Lucifer." I heard him say. God he meant it, I could tell.

"Don't mention it. If it helps, I'll ask for a small favor at the most. You know like a weapon or something." I told him. I heard Krim chuckle. "You know... you're pretty good Lucifer. Until next time." Krim said, before disconnecting the link. Well wasn't that vague? I turned towards Nix and Skyler. "Are you girls fine on your own?" I asked. Might as well try.

Skyler shook her head. "Don't worry, I know every shortcut possible to get home. I got this." She said with a smirk. I bowed my head lightly. "Until next time Ms. Oliver, Ms. Hardy." I said grinning cheekily, before leaving them to their own way.

* * *

(Some time later)

I ditched the Lucifer disguise about two alleys before I got home, besides I didn't want Blake to attack me on accident. When I got home I just tore off the suit jacket, tossing it to the floor. God that feels better. You know what? After all the shit I dealt with tonight, I really need a drink. That crap they gave at the party was way too lightweight. I reached into the cabinet I was becoming good friends with, pulling out a bottle of something that shocked me when I first saw it.

In my hand I held a bottle of Ryncol. Yep, the infamous Krogan drink from Mass Effect. Apparently someone had the bright idea to give the Huntsman and Huntresses something potent to drink. I poured a glass, before knocking it back. Time to get wasted once more.

* * *

(The next morning)

Why... why don't I learn? I went through half the bottle... I think, before I dropped. Now the hangover's killing me. Come on... with some hesitance, I got up. Ohh man... that's bad. One of these days my liver's committing suicide. I stumbled out, trying to catch my bearings. Blake was up yet again before I was. She didn't say anything, instead tossing me the pills once more. I downed one... fuck it didn't work. I popped another and another just to be sure. Ah... much better.

"So... how was your night?" Blake asked. I shrugged. "Could've gone better, could've gone much worse. All in all not bad." I said. Blake raised an eyebrow. "That's rather vague. What happened?" She asked curiously. I shrugged her off. "Just finished up some old business that's all. Nothing to worry about." I said, taking a sip from some water I got. I stood up to leave, only to get a plate of scrambled eggs shoved in my face. I raised an eyebrow at Blake.

"What? You need the protein, besides you must be starving." She told me. I shrugged, taking it with me. Besides, I had a call to make.

* * *

I entered my room, already finished with the eggs. Time to make that phone call. I pulled out my burner phone, preparing to dial in a number I never thought I'd use. Before I forget, I got Aurora's attention. 'Hey Aurora? Could you knock my signal around? Just so they can't trace it?' I asked. Aurora squealed. 'Finally a challenge! This is going to take a minute or so, might as well make that phone call. I'll be back in a bit.' She told me. Well somebody's happy. I dialed the number. And now we wait.

A few seconds later, someone answered. "Hello? This is Detective Midas. How can I help you?" I heard on the other line.

You can see where this is going. **"Hello Detective."** I said, putting on my Knightmare voice. I heard Midas curse. "You?! How did you get my number?" He asked. I chuckled, man this was fun.

 **"That doesn't matter at the moment. What does matter is that I found Nix Oliver. I'm having a friend take her to VPD. Is that clear?"** I asked. Midas groaned."You found her?! How did you...? Never mind. Can I get a name for this 'friend'?" He asked. I smirked. **"Michael Galloway. He owes me a favor."** I said grinning. Midas sputtered on the other end. "Galloway!? I knew he had something to do with you! What is he to you?" He asked. Ah ever the detective eh?

I chuckled again. **"Michael owes me a favor, that's all. Don't even think about questioning him. Now are you going to help?"** I asked. I heard Midas sigh, before answering. "Of course. Tell Galloway to bring Nix here, we'll set up a place of her." He said. I sighed in relief. **"Thank you Detective."** I said before hanging up. After that I dialed another number.

 _"Hello?"_ I heard Jinx ask. **"Hey Jinx."** I said smirking. I could here the sigh of relief on her end. "Good to hear that voice again. You have good news?" She asked hopefully. I chuckled again. "Yeah. I got into contact with a Detective. He's setting up an area to keep Nix safe. I'm sending a friend over to pick her up." I told her.

Jinx chuckled. _"Well that's reassuring. Who's this friend?"_ She asked. I smirked. Man I love doing this. **"His name's Michael Galloway. He's about six foot five, green eyes, short black hair, scar going down the left side of his face, can't miss him. And just for safe keeping, to confirm it just ask him who he remembers. The answer is Katherine."** I said, flinching at Mom's name. I hate doing this, but they had to be sure.

I heard Jinx breath sharply. Huh weird. _"Alright. When will Michael be here?"_ She asked.

Glancing down at my watch, I took a small guess. **"He'll be there in about an hour."** I told her.

Jinx sighed on the other end. _"I can't thank you enough for doing this. She'll be ready."_ She said, before hanging up. I moved to get ready. Time to do some good old fashioned transporting. That's when I heard a voice that hadn't shown up for a while. **'Are you sure this is wise Michael?'** Knightmare asked me. I scoffed in response. 'Where the hell have you been? I've been busting my ass for the past few weeks and I hear nothing from you. Why now?' I asked. Knightmare scoffed. **'All I'm saying is that you're playing a dangerous game. Just think about this.'** He said.

'I am. I got this, don't worry.' I reassured him. I could hear him mutter before leaving. Where was I? Oh right getting ready.

* * *

(50 Minutes later)

I was leaning against a car I... borrowed for lack of better term, in front of the place Jinx was staying, smoking a cigarette. Bad habit I know, but what else could I do? That's when I heard a cough. "Excuse me? Mr. Galloway?" I heard someone ask.

I turned to see Nix looking at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" Nix looked like she was preparing herself. "Who do you remember?" She asked, with a slight tremor in her voice. I threw the cigarette down, putting it out. "Katherine." I answered. Nix sighed in relief. I opened a door for her. "Step right in Miss Oliver. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." I said with a reassuring smile. She got into the car, and I got in as well, starting up the car. Like that we were off.

As we were driving I got a good look at Nix for the first time since last night. Thankfully she looked like she had a good nights rest, so she was look far better now. Nix turned to look at me. "So... how do you know Knightmare?" She asked, gazing curiously at me. I shrugged. "Ran into him one night while I was out. He's... something else, that's for sure. Why?" I asked.

Nix shrugged. "It just seems weird that you happen to know a vigilante that VPD's been trying to hunt for a few months already. Why are you helping him?" She asked. Man she asked a lot of questions. I paused a bit before answering. "... He saved a friends life. I can never thank him enough, so here I am." I told her. After that little info dump, we sat in silence for the rest of the trip. At least that would have been the case if I hadn't noticed a car had been tailing us for a good five minutes.

I looked over to Nix. "You might wanna buckle up Miss Oliver. It's about to get bumpy." I warned her. **'I warned you'** Knightmare said. 'Ah shut up' I told him, focusing on the car. Not a second later, I got a look at the driver. Elec. Motherfucker. I assumed Nix saw him, if the gasp was anything to go by. I sped up and Elec followed, pulling out a gun and shooting at us. I just can't get a break can I?

 **(So... going to try something a little different here. Cue: Help is On The Way by Rise Against. Might as well make this more interesting.)**

I decided to try and improvise. Taking a chance, I drove towards the freeway. Nix looked at me. "What are you planning?" She asked. I shrugged. "Hope for the best. I didn't really plan on this, so we'll have to improvise." I said. Sure enough Elec followed, firing at us like crazy. Man he was determined. I drove down the thankfully empty highway, speeding up as I did, knowing Elec would follow. As soon as there was enough room, I did an immediate 180, driving straight towards Elec.

Nix looked at me. "What on earth are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to throw him off. If he's serious, we'll know. Besides, can't let him know where we're taking you." I answered as I drove towards Elec. I dodged out of the way of a bullet, making sure to nick Elec's car. It definitely worked, but it also messed me up. Our car started to skid out of control, and I was lucky that I managed to gain control before we crashed.

I turned to see Elec's car was also slightly messed up, but not that much worse for wear. Well shit. "Hold on!" I warned, before slamming on the gas. Immediately we shot off, with Elec close behind us. While this was going on, I needed an answer. "Okay what the hell did you do? Knightmare told me about this guy. Why is he so hellbent on getting to you?" I asked.

Nix sighed. "I found out that Elec had stolen one of my father's newest designs and took it back. I guess you know who he is right?" She asked. I nodded. Nix continued. "My father had found a way to harness dust into a new weapon with the help of Dr. Graham Polendina. He called it the Model 6 Galilean Nonlinear Rifle. It's basically a dust powered laser. This was essentially made for regular soldiers to take down the older Grimm. Elec stole the blueprints and was planning on selling it to the highest bidder." I nearly swerved out of control hearing that, but kept my cool thankfully enough. Of course Graham had to help build a fucking Spartan Laser!

"Well... that explains that. So how did- SHIT!" I spat out a bullet hit my shoulder. Motherfucker! Elec was still chasing us. Thinking quickly I exited the highway. Thankfully I recognized the street we were on. Come on just a little more... I looked back to see Elec was about to ram us. There! I quickly made a U-Turn avoiding the hole in the ground, but Elec wasn't so lucky. He went flying in. I got out of my car to check it out.

Whoa... the bastard's car was totaled. Wait a minute... he's still alive! Aw hell no. I went to my car, opening the trunk. Let's see here... ah there we go! I quickly found a lock box I had stored in here, opening it. I pulled out a grenade, and after pulling the pin, I chucked it into the hole. I ain't having that recurring villain bullshit happening. I heard Elec give out a small scream, which was quickly cut off by the explosion that followed.

 **(End Help is On The Way)**

I walked back to my car. After getting in I turned towards Nix. "You hurt?" I asked, inspecting her. Nix shook her head. "Shaken up, but not hurt. What about- you're bleeding!" She said, quickly noticing my wound. I shook her off. "It's fine, just a flesh wound. Let's get out of here." I said, reassuring her. I hit the gas, and we drove towards the VPD.

* * *

We drove up to the police station. I saw Midas standing at the entrance, looking exasperated. "What took you so long?" He asked. I laughed. "Hello to you too Detective. I brought Miss Oliver." I said, gesturing to Nix. Midas stared at Nix in relief. "Thank god you're okay. Detective Knight will escort you inside." He said, gesturing to Misty. The two of them left, leaving me with Midas.

"... Thank you for bringing her in. We'll handle it from here. See you later Galloway." Midas finally said, before heading inside. Well then. I guess that's my cue to leave. I got in my car, heading home.

* * *

For the next few hours after I got back, I just sat in my bed, thinking of what to do next. Being a vigilante was fun and all, but it took it's toll. I grimaced as I saw the scars I had gained. Yeah it did take it's toll. What now? I can't do this forever. Glancing at my scroll, I realized something. Unlike my old world, I had friends now. Friends that I could enjoy time with. You know... I might as well call one up right now. I dialed in a number and waited.

"Hello?" I heard a thankfully familiar voice say. I smiled. "Hey Scar, it's Michael. I was wondering... do you want to hang out sometime?" I asked. Time to enjoy life while I can.

 _So... HOLY SHIT THAT WAS A LOT! First and foremost, I figured I'd try something different this time. Let me know, do you guys like the 1000 words, or should I try and go longer? Anyway, the kidnapping arc is over, and now we move on to the relaxation part of this story. Like Michael said, time to enjoy life for a bit. Until next time._


	27. Relaxation

Chapter 27: Relaxation

 _AN: So... apologies for the wait folks. I... honestly have no idea how it took me forever to write this. So... this is mainly a bit of relaxation for Michael really. I'm not the best at writing this stuff, so any feedback is helpful. Thanks!_

* * *

 _I heard the sounds of hospital equipment all around me. The beeping of the monitors, the doctors rushing in and out of rooms, the drip of the IV fluid._

 _It was… calm. I was visiting Mom again. Dad decided not to come. This time was no different. I saw someone walk out of her room, and I walked in past them. I could see Mom. She looked weaker than ever. I was mad._

 _She wasn't supposed to relapse. She was supposed to get better. I walked up to her, not saying a word. Mom placed a hand on my cheek. "Hey kiddo. How are you doing?" She asked._

 _I shook my head. I didn't want to talk. Mom frowned. "Hey, chin up Mike. I'm fine, I swear. I just… need to be here for a little while longer. I promise, okay?" She said._

 _I nodded. I was about to say… I don't even remember, but something happened. Monitors started to go haywire… Mom started to lose her breath. I could do nothing but watch._

 _Someone pulled me away from her. I don't know who… I screamed and kicked, trying to do something._

* * *

I shot awake, giving a small shout. I looked at my surroundings, breathing heavily. I was back at Gunslingers. What… oh right… I forgot.

I had gone over to Scarlet's place, where we caught up a bit. We were watching a few movies when I noticed how late it was. I was going to leave, but Scarlet insisted I stayed. I relented, taking the couch for the night.

I only stayed for a few reasons really. Aurora had decided she wanted some personal time with the suit, so that was that. Blake on the other hand had decided to do... something, and said not to wait for her. Besides, what was one night at Scarlet's going to do?

It looks like I woke her up, if the lights were any indication. "Hey, you okay Mike?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

I shook my head. "I'm… I'm fine Scar. It's just bad dreams, I swear." I reassured her. It's weird, I haven't had that dream in years. Now it was becoming way more frequent. Blake and Aurora couldn't tell, but I hadn't had a good nights sleep since I had arrived in Remnant.

Scarlet shrugged. "I was already up as it is." She shot back. She sat down next to me. "Okay Mike, spill. What was it?" She asked.

I was going to tell her it was nothing… but I decided against it. "It… it was about my mom. Her death. Something that was unavoidable I guess… but it still hurt. I had the same dream for years… figured I had grown out of it. I guess not, considering I've been getting them for a while now." I said, taking a breath.

Scarlet didn't say anything for a while. Maybe that was too much? She shook her head. "I got the perfect solution for that. Come on." She told me, grabbing my arm.

She dragged me over to her room, before jumping in her bed. She patted on a spot next to her, gesturing me to hop in. I raised an eyebrow. "I figured that you wouldn't want to be alone after that. Besides… I had a bad dream too."

She damn near whispered the last part, but I heard it. Shit. Ah what the hell? I got in her bed, making myself comfortable. Scarlet wrapped her arms around me, and I did the same. This was... different. But it was nice. Scarlet gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams Mike." She said. "Thanks." I shot back. Before I knew it, she had drifted off, and I wasn't far behind.

* * *

I woke up slowly this time. No shouts, no nightmares. That... was the most restful night I've had in a while. I had my arm wrapped around Scarlet, and she was still asleep. It's funny... she looks way different asleep now that I noticed it. When she's awake, there's always this little smirk on her face and fire in her eyes like she knows she can take on anything, and nothing you say can convince her otherwise. Now? She has this calm look and smile... it's peaceful.

I hate to do this, but my arm was starting to feel numb. I nudged Scarlet slightly. "Hey sleepyhead, time to get up." I said. She groaned slightly, not opening her eyes.

"Five more minutes." She muttered, snuggling a bit closer. Not that I'm against this, but seriously, she has a tight grip. Let's see... oh I got it!

"If you get up, I'll make some Vacuo Bacon." I said. I chuckled as she instantly shot up.

"Alright! I'm up!" She cheered. I immediately turned away, mainly due to the fact that Scarlet was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top. I don't know how I didn't notice that, but damn.

"Uhh... Scar? You may wanna..." I didn't finish the sentence, but I gestured to her state of undress. She looked down and gave a small yelp. Without looking I tossed her a nearby robe. I made the smart decision to leave the room, the sounds of Scarlet scrambling to put the robe on in the background. I couldn't help but chuckle. Ah well. Time to see what I can do.

I walked over to Scarlet's fridge, pulling out the stuff I needed. While I set the bacon to cook, my mind unfortunately went back to Scarlet. I didn't notice before how beautiful she is. The way her eyes lit up, that beaming smile... I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about this. Me and Scarlet were just friends. Wait what was I doing again? Ah shit the bacon!

Thankfully the bacon wasn't burnt. Man I really have to stop spacing out like this. I set the bacon on a plate, before realizing that this probably wouldn't be enough. I wonder... Hey I got an idea! I could try one of Mom's recipes. Let's see... ah here we go! I grabbed a couple of eggs, a couple slices of bread, and a few spices. Let's see if I remember this thing.

I heard Scarlet open her door behind me. She squealed when she saw what I was doing. "You were serious! Yes!" She cheered. She went for the bacon, but I stopped her.

"You can't just eat that Scar. Hang on, I got something else coming." I told her. She pouted, but nodded, taking a seat. Heh, cute. I finished making the meal, and set it on a plate. I moved over to Scarlet, a plate in either hand. "And breakfast is served. Vacuo Bacon and Egg in a Basket." I said, presenting them to her.

She looked at the meal I set in front of her. "Where did you learn to make this?" She asked, gesturing to the Egg in a Basket. (Think that little toast thing from the movie V for Vendetta. It's an actual recipe, and it's pretty tasty!)

I shrugged. "My mom was a big fan of cooking, I just caught onto to some recipes. Enjoy." I said, taking a seat and eating my own breakfast. It was nice to be honest. I hadn't tried to do any of this stuff Mom had, but I think I did pretty good. If Scarlet's hums were anything to go by, I did pretty good.

After that, me and Scarlet decided to just talk for a bit. I looked at the time, and figured I should leave. "Hey Scar, I should probably go. Thanks for having me over." I said. Before I was out the door, Scarlet pulled me into a hug. Damn, for someone a foot shorter than me, she's really crushing my ribs!

"See ya Mike. Don't be a stranger." She smirked. I smirked back. "Fair enough. I'll see you later Scar." I said, and like that I was out the door.

* * *

I was on my way home when I saw a news report. This otta be good.

 _"Good afternoon, I'm Lisa Lavender with a special report. The city of Vale is experiencing an all time low in crime at the moment. Analysts have contributed this to both the vigilante Knightmare and another factor. Eyewitness accounts have shown that more and more people have decided to take the law into their own hands, including one individual who is going by the alias 'Paladin'. More of this at 5."_

I looked at the screen, before groaning. Fuck. FUCK! I knew there was going to be problems, and I should have seen this coming sooner. Copycats. Batman has them, Castle has them, and now I do. Dammit. Well... if I come across this 'Paladin'... I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Whatever.

* * *

I finally made my way home. I went through the door, tossing my jacket in a corner. "Hey Blake, I'm home!" I called out. I got a response that made me almost have a heart attack.

"Mr. Galloway. I've been wanting to meet you for sometime now. It's a pleasure." A voice I unfortunately knew well. I turned to the source, and low and behold, there was Ozpin, sitting in the corner. Fuck.

 _AN: So... this is definitely paving a road for something. I'm going to try and build it up, not rush it. Besides that, it seems that Michael's adventures have had some consequences, and he's been finally been visited by the Great and Powerful Oz himself. Until next time, Read, Review, and Enjoy!_


	28. More Perspectives

Chapter 28: More Perspectives

 _AN: Hello and welcome back folks! Let's dive on in. I'm going to try something a bit different this time, so let me know what you guys think! Enjoy._

(Third Person POV)

Ozpin took a good look at Michael Galloway. He was young, but his eyes showed something different. They showed someone who was haunted by so much. It was a look he knew all too well.

Mr. Galloway took Ozpin's appearance in stride however.

"Headmaster. Can I offer you a drink?" Mr. Galloway asked. Ozpin shook his head.

"No thank you Mr. Galloway. While I do drink from time to time, I must decline." Ozpin said. Mr. Galloway nodded, pouring himself a glass of whiskey and downing it. Ozipn noticed the ease of which Mr. Galloway downed a glass of alcohol. There was no reaction whatsoever, as if the alcohol barely did anything to him. 'Oh my, not another Qrow.' He thought, staring at the young man.

"Fair enough. More for me. Oh, and it's Michael. Mr. Galloway is my father." Michael shot back. Ozpin noticed yet another thing about the young man in front of him. It wasn't easy to see, but Michael definitely held some form of hate for his father. Ozpin relented.

Michael took a seat next to Ozpin, taking a sip from his drink. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

Ozpin smiled. "Straight to the point I see. Very well. I came to see you for one reason." He said. Ozpin noticed Michael tense up, and reaching for something.

"And that is?" Michael asked carefully. Oh dear, perhaps it would help not to be mysterious.

Ozpin smirked. "I simply wanted to meet the person housing one of my potential students. I take my duty as Headmaster very seriously I assure you." He replied. Yes, Ozpin was concerned. It primarily had something to do with Miss Belladonna's former affiliations. Ozpin was concerned that Michael would not be equip to handle any former allies of Miss Belladonna, but from the looks of things he had it under control.

Michael seemed to ease up, and his hand moved away from whatever he was reaching for. "Fair enough. What did you want to know?" He asked.

Ozpin smiled. Now they were getting somewhere.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

I set the binoculars down. Interesting. Michael sure brings a lot of attention to himself eh? Better call this in. "Hey boss, I got something good for you. Seems our little vigilante had an unexpected guest. The chess master himself." I said, chuckling.

Boss didn't say anything for a while. Ha, always trying to act all mysterious and shit.

 _ **"Ozpin? Interesting. Did he say why?"**_ Boss asked. I could never tell from their voice if they were male or female. Didn't matter, just wanted to know. Ah well. What did they ask again? Oh right. I shrugged.

"Just some shit about checking up on his students well being." I said. Boss stayed quite for a little while longer.

 ** _"Very well. His presence does not concern me at the moment. Tell me, how's our little 'spark'?"_ **They asked. I chuckled.

"Oh it's doing it's magic. It has been for the last few weeks." I told him. And I thought I was evil. I have to give the boss credit though. They knew how to cause damage.

They chuckled. _**"Excellent. And the stimulant?"**_ They asked. Ah... that.

"That's... where I'm worried. Looks like it wore off. Lasting effects however, by the looks of things." I shot back, trying to sound concerned. Boss didn't scare me, but I knew my limits.

 _ **"That is perfectly acceptable. Everything is going according to plan."**_ They assured me. Maybe yours, but not mine asshole.

I did have a question however.

"When am I going to get a shot at Mike? I've been itching for a while, you know?" I asked Boss. They didn't respond for a good minute.

 _ **"You are under orders. Not yet, but soon. Remember what the plan is."**_ They said. Yeah, I remember alright. I came up with it.

Boss assured me Mike was going to suffer. That was going to be fun. They had the physical part down, but needed the mental part. I chuckled, looking at a picture I had gotten. Mike's friend Scarlet. That might be the key. Oh this was going to be amazing. Mike wouldn't know what hit him. It was going to be painful, in more ways than he could imagine. Just the thought of that brought a smile to my face. For now, I'll be a good little soldier. Sooner or later I was going to get what I was promised.

"Understood boss. I'm heading out." I said, cutting the connection. Now that that's done, lets see what I can do. If I remember correctly, there should be a few bums around here that no one would miss. The perfect test subjects.

* * *

 **(A Short Time Later)**

 **(Michael's POV)**

As Ozpin walked out of the house, I breathed a sigh of relief. That was way too close. It felt like he was watching every little movement, judging him. Thankfully Ozpin only had simple questions, stuff I could answer. I was about to go talk to Blake when my head felt like it was exploding.

Gah! What the fuck was that? I clutched my head. There was some kind of ringing... then it was gone. I heard the door to Blake's room open.

"Michael? Is that you?" She asked. I saw her walking down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey. You just wake up?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. I heard someone else was here. Who was it?" She asked. I chuckled.

"You may want to take a seat for this." I shot back.

So after explaining who exactly visited, Blake was a surprisingly calm. When I pointed that out, she just shrugged.

"I trust Professor Ozpin. I would be concerned if he knew about your... night activities, but it looks like he doesn't. Are you going to keep your word this time and stay low for now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Yeah yeah don't worry. Besides, I came to the realization that being a vigilante isn't everything." I assured her. She chuckled, rolling her eyes. That's when another headache happened. Now there was some kind of ringing that just appeared out of nowhere. Since Blake didn't react to it, it had to be me.

"I'm going to head out for a bit. Don't wait up." She said, oblivious to my slight pain. When she walked out, I moved back to my room. Finally the ringing stopped. There was only two people in my head right now, and the main one was upstairs. Time to get some answers.

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

Something was wrong with Aurora. It wasn't that obvious at first, but there were signs. The first one was when she blew up on Michael after his guardian angel revealed what he did. Was she hurt? Yes. Did she feel betrayed? A bit. That didn't excuse her behavior one bit however. While she still aided Michael on patrols, Aurora spent time trying to figure out what was wrong.

The first thought that came to mind was glitching. A.I. creation, no matter who worked on it, was a tricky beast to deal with. She hated to admit it, but Aurora was a prototype. She had quirks that her little sister Penny never did. There was bound to be some stuff wrong, but she knew it would never get that bad, so she crossed that off the list.

As algorithm after algorithm ran, Aurora pondered what else it could be. She researched countless topics, did thousands of tests, but unfortunately she had nothing. It infuriated her to no end, and to top it all off she began to discover problems.

They were minute at first. Aurora had discovered a corrupted data stream in her system, one she purged instantly. Days later, another stream was corrupted, a larger one at that. It was a process, one that would repeat constantly. Soon she was purging more data than she hoped. Then there would be times where she would fragment. It was nothing major, but it still took some effort to salvage those fragments. That didn't even account for the rage she felt. Sometimes it appeared out of nowhere, other times it would simmer before she erupted. Eventually she came to an inevitable realization.

She was dying. Simple as that. Whatever data she didn't lose, ended up a jumbled mess of streams that barely helped Michael at all. By her calculations, she had months at most. Aurora wasn't going to tell Michael, however. It wouldn't do to have him worried, and it wouldn't help in the long run. Hell, she had even made the nanomachines in Michael's head a bit redundant. She could still communicate with him, but it would be only bits and pieces now unless he was wearing the suit.

Right now to get her mind off things, Aurora had decided to work on Michael's suit. Aurora had realized that despite her father's assistance, the suit still operated on the V.1 model. Over the course of the night, Aurora had managed to upgrade the suit to the V.2.5 model. Now Michael would be able to move faster, hit harder and take far more damage among other things. To top it all off she also managed to find a way to change the glide mode to a thruster mode, allowing Michael a bit more mobility.

It also helped that her logic gnawed at the back of her mind. 'You can't show weakness to him. He'll throw you away, you'll be redundant.' Aurora shook it off. 'Come to think of it, where is Michael? He never came back from visiting his little girlfriend.' She thought.

That's when he walked in. Aurora smiled. 'Speak of the devil.' She chuckled.

Aurora appeared in front of Michael, taking a look at him. He seemed... calmer than before. Less stressed out. His eyes softened when he saw her. Aw crap, she didn't look bad did she? "Hey Michael. What's up?" She asked.

Michael smiled. "Nothing much really. I stayed at Scarlet's for the night. I just got back, and had a nice talk with Professor Ozpin." He casually remarked. Wait what?

"Professor Ozpin? What happened? Does he know about..." Aurora gestured to suit. He shook his head.

"Nope. He just wanted to meet the person giving Blake a place to live." He assured her. Aurora, despite not having lungs, sighed in relief.

"That's a relief. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" She asked. Aurora immediately regretted asking when Michael stared at her. She fidgeted a bit under his gaze.

"Yeah actually. In the last ten minutes I've gotten two headaches that appeared out of nowhere. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" He asked. Aurora's eyes widened slightly. She had another episode right now, but she had managed. He wasn't supposed to feel that.

"That? Oh it was nothing. I found some data that reacted rather... violently when I accessed it. I fixed it so no worry." She assured him. Michael continued to stare at her, looking for something. Finally he nodded.

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure. Anything else you want to tell me about?" He asked. Aurora nodded excitedly.

"Yeah actually. I have a few ideas I wanted to run by you. Want to stay and talk about them?" She asked hopefully. Michael nodded, taking a seat. Aurora breathed a sigh of relief. For now, she would make the time she had worth it.

 _AN: So yeah, lot's of stuff going on here. A new opponant has entered the fray, and Aurora's end might be near. Hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time, read, review and enjoy!_


	29. Announcement

**Announcement**

 **So... hey there folks! I know you guys were expecting an update, unfortunately I have some news.**

 **After much deliberation, I'm rewriting the story. That means that this version of Remnant's Vengeance will be canceled. This was sadly inevitable. I noticed that at the beginning my writing was extremely sloppy, the pacing was horrible, many of the characters I hardly developed or even described, and the fight scenes alone were mediocre at best.**

 **Not to mention the most glaring issue in my story: Knightmare himself. After doing more research on DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder), as well as rewatching the Batman Animated Series version of Two Face and Split, I noticed that there wasn't enough conflict between the two. They never argued, never fought for control... nothing.**

 **Therefore I will be attempting to restart the story, at a hopefully better pace and more cohesive story. Don't worry, I'll keep this story up as a reference, and as a reminder of what not to do. Stay tuned! The first chapter of Outsider Stories: The Rise of Janus, formerly known as Remnant's Vengeance, will be out today or tomorrow. Thanks again!**


End file.
